Il était un petit navire
by Tomokonne
Summary: Cette fois-ci, je vous envoie dans un décor du début du 18e siècle, ou la vie est loin d'être simple... Deidara, un jeune immigré qui habite dans un bordel parisien, va rencontrer quelqu'un qui changera sa vie, en bien comme en mal...Résumé pourri. Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: **Bah non, la plupart des perso de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (ils ont refusé de signer, apparemment trop de scènes perverses .)

**Genre: **Angst, romance, tragédie et yaoi

**Rating: **vous avez moins de 16 balais? Vous avez l'âme sensible? Au revoir! C'est pas M pour rien. Sadiques, vous allez vous rouler de bonheur huhu~

**Blabla de l'auteur: **J'ai la flegme de créer des chapitre, désolée~ Sinon bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews 3

« Fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas, Hidan-kun? »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en reprenant une bouchée de sa lanière de boeuf séché. Deidara l'ignora et fixa le port qui grouillait d'activités. C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud, pour un début d'avril.

« T'avais pas boulot aujourd'hui? » demanda soudain Hidan sans regarder son ami.

« Le vieux m'a viré. Pour la 6e fois. »

« Bah tu y retournes demain, hein. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix? »

« Soit tu trimballes la marchandise, soit t'en devient une. »

« Tu dis ça comme si j'étais pas au courant. »

« T'es stupide, faut bien quelqu'un qui te guide sur le bon chemin. »

« J'vais me passer de ton aide, espèce de fou. »

Le blond se leva de son perchoir et sauta sur les pavés. Lui et Hidan aimait bien cet endroit, un petit muret en hauteur, leur permettant d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le port de Paris. Il envoya la main à son pote de longue date et s'en alla, nonchalamment vers sa demeure actuelle. Hidan y habitait aussi mais était parti depuis peu, ayant trouvé un emploi mieux payé et donc, pouvant s'offrir un peu plus de qualité. Mais c'était difficile pour les étrangers tels qu'eux deux de se trouver un travail décent et légal. Depuis leur arrivée du Japon, la vie n'avait pas été facile. Entre la faim et dormir dans les rues... Deidara jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la Seine et dévala les rues rapidement. Il arriva face à une grande maison, collée aux autres identiques qui l'entourait et dont la seule différence était la petite lampe rouge pas encore allumée devant la fenêtre d'une chambre au 2e étage. À peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'une femme imposante se posta devant lui et tendit la main.

« T'as pas encore payé ton loyer, mon chou. »

« Furansuji Wakaranai, gomenasai. »

La matrone lui lança une tarte monumentale.

« Arrêtes de jouer au plus fin avec moi. Tu parles très bien français. Et on comprend la ruse après 15 fois, petit avorton. »

« Mais j'ai même pas un franc! »

« Va faire la vaisselle, alors. »

« Tout de suite, m'dame. »

Il habitait là depuis près d'un an et même s'il n'était pas chaud à l'idée au début, il y découvrit un endroit plutôt agréable. L'ambiance était presque toujours détendue. Le seul problème, c'était le bruit pendant la nuit. Bah oui, habiter une maison close comporte quelques désagréments! Ça et les clients violents... Il soupira en poussant la porte de la cuisine, ou quelques filles vêtues de draps et de chemises étaient assises autour de la table.

« Dei, mon coeur, tu nous prépares du thé? » roucoula une rousse nommée Amélie.

« Ton dernier client t'as coupé les jambes? »

« Non mais il était infatigable et avait un de ses manches! »

« J'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails, tu sais. »

« C'est pour te rendre jaloux, allons. »

Le blond grogna en remettant une buche dans la cheminé. La théière était vide et il dut aller chercher de l'eau dans le puit, derrière la maison. Il l'accrocha ensuite dans l'antre et se mit à nettoyer la vaisselle, pendant que ça réchauffait.

« Hey, j'ai une question. », fit soudain la petite brune nommée Rose.

« Hun, qu'esstuveux? » rétorqua Deidara, un peu irrité.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas coucher avec l'une d'entre nous? »

« Quand j'aurai du blé. »

« Mais pour toi c'est gratuit, mon mignon. » minauda une troisième fille, la chevelure noire comme la nuit.

Le blond grogna dans sa barbe et fit exprès de cogner les assiettes ensemble, histoire de ne plus les entendre jacasser. Mais leur voix aigue perçait même le boucan qu'il faisait.

« T'as une femme, là-bas? », demanda Betty, celle aux cheveux noirs.

« Non. »

« Beh alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches? », continua Amélia, curieuse.

« Oh je sais! », s'exclama soudain Rose. « Il n'arrive pas à brandir sa baguette! »

« Non, t'es pas impuissant, impossible. », se convainquit Betty.

« C'est vrai que le matin quand il va pisser... »

« Vous êtes quoi? Des espionnes? » s'insulta Deidara en essuyant la dernière cuillère et en retirant le théière du feu.

Il y mit du thé et la déposa sans douceur sur la table avant de sortir de cette pièce remplie de succubes. Il alla jusque dans sa minuscule chambre. Ses chemises, empilées sur son coffre, lui rappela quelque chose...

« MERDE, j'ai oublié ma veste sur le muret! »

Et redescendit l'escalier comme un fou furieux, se méritant encore quelques remarques déplacées des filles qui n'avaient pas bougé de la cuisine et se rendit à toute vitesse vers le port.

Il n'était pas particulièrement loin et y arriva en moins de 10 minutes en courant. Sa veste avait disparue.

« KUSO! » s'énerva-t-il en regardant à droite et à gauche.

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par une chevelure rousse... Il était assis, les bras autours des genoux, le dos posé sur le muret... Et portait sa veste.

« Mec. Rend moi ma veste. »

Le roux retourna des yeux vitreux vers lui, sa petite prestation d'agressivité ne semblait pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde.

« Rend la moi, c'est la seule que j'ai. »

« Et moi je vais mourir de froid cette nuit parce que j'ai rien du tout. Arrêtes de chialer et barre toi pauv' con. »

Deidara, impulsif de nature qu'il était, agrippa l'homme par sa propre veste et le souleva presque du sol. Il sentit les coutures craquer sous ce traitement drastique mais était trop en colère pour y faire attention.

Ce qu'il remarqua, ce fut le poids anormalement léger du voleur. Il sentait tout ses os sous ses doigts. Il était certainement en train de mourir de faim et n'avait pas la force de riposter. Et Deidara, ayant connut cette situation, eut pitié.

- Vient, je connais un endroit ou tu pourras manger.

Le roux ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre lentement guidé par ses pieds nus et blessés de toutes parts.

La survie est un état d'esprit qui dépasse la logique et la dignité.

OoOoO

C'est ainsi que l'inconnu se retrouva dans un hôtel tout ce qui a de plus louche, entouré de jeunes femmes gloussantes à la profession plus qu'évidente. Toutefois, il n'y fit pas attention parce qu'on lui donna un bol de soupe et un morceau de pain un peu dur.

« Mange plus doucement. », ordonna Deidara en lui tendant un verre de... Lait?

« Le lait c'est pour les vieux, j'en veux pas. »

« Fait pas la fine gueule, c'est bon pour toi ce truc. »

Le roux le foudroya du regard avant de boire le contenu d'un trait. Deidara s'assied devant lui et le regarda finir son repas en silence.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » demanda le blond une fois qu'il eut terminé.

« Sasori. », répondit froidement l'invité.

« D'ou viens-tu? »

« Nihon. »

« Tiens, toi aussi? »

« T'es japonais? Avec tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus? »

« Tu peux bien parlé, m'sieur le roux. Sinon raconte moi.»

« J'ai rien a te dire. Merci pour ce repas. »

Et Sasori se leva, sans plus de manières et était bien parti pour se barrer. Deidara l'en empêcha. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez le nouveau venu... Et il était curieux.

« Reste dormir ce soir. J'ai un grand lit. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans le lit d'un autre mec! », s'insulta le roux en le repoussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait vu son état de faiblesse.

« Mais... J'essaie de t'aider! »

« Pourquoi? Je pourrais être un psychopathe tueur en série! T'es naïf à un point pas croyable! »

« Tu comptes faire quoi? »

« Mais en quoi ça te regarde? »

« C'est bon, va crever dans la rue imbécile! »

Sasori lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de sortir... Sans oublier de claquer la porte. Deidara sentit son coeur se serrer. La rue était dangereuse... Surtout la nuit. Et Deidara avait remarqué que Sasori devait être beau, sous la crasse qui le couvrait.

« Putain ça me fait chier! » grogna le blond en donnant un coup de poing sur le mur.

L'escalier grinça et le jeune homme découvrit Rose, qui le regardait. Ses cheveux était ébouriffés et ses cernes sous ses yeux lui apprit qu'elle venait de terminer avec son premier client de la soirée.

« Dis moi un truc, mon chéri... Est-ce que tu préfères les hommes? »

Deidara la foudroya du regard mais ces paroles ébranlèrent quelque chose en lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question...

Troublé, il sortit à son tour sur le porche ou il croisa le regard de Kakuzu. C'était le « portier » si on peut l'appeler comme ça. En fait, il s'assurait de la sécurité des filles et que les paiements soient faits comme il se doit. Il était silencieux et un peu effrayant. Il le scruta des yeux, se demandant sans doutes pourquoi il sortait si tard. Deidara soupira tout en refaisant sa queue de cheval. C'était un tique lorsqu'il était nerveux ou en colère. Mais là, il était plutôt tiraillé par le fait qu'il soit attiré immoralement par un autre homme dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. La nostalgie du pays? Nan. Il l'avait quitté, et ça, sans regrets... Alors...

« Dei! Vient là! » gueula la maîtresse de la maison.

Le blond, tiré de ses réflexions toutes les plus troublantes les unes que les autres retourna à l'intérieur en traînant les pieds.

« Nandayo, k'so-baba! »

« Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que tu viens de m'insulter, l'morveux. »

« Je n'insulte jamais personne, moi. »

« Ta gueule et écoutes plutôt s'que j'ai à te proposer. »

Deidara la regarda d'un air las, ses yeux s'attardant sur son menton proéminant tueur de féminité.

« Alors, un de mes meilleurs clients est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a fait une demande spéciale. »

« Mon trou d'balle n'est pas à vendre, tu le sais très bien. »

« Il te paierait bien, très bien. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce vieux pervers. »

« Moi j'en ai à foutre. Parce que tu me dois 7 loyers. Et que si t'as pas de fric d'ici une semaine, j'te fou à la porte. T'as compris, Deidara? »

« Quel âge il a, ton merveilleux client? » demanda Deidara, soudain.

« Oh c'est un Dandy d'une trentaine d'années. Il est charmant. Et les filles m'ont affirmées qu'il était très doux. »

Dans la tête du japonais, les pensées s'enchaînaient rapidement. Si le vieux de l'imprimerie le reprenait, il avait encore peu de chances d'être payer avant un bail. Il était toujours à la bourre... Et Hidan? Nan, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de squatter son appart' minuscule déjà envahi par sa femme et ses trois gosses. Ils avaient déjà du mal à se trouver à manger... Et hors de question de retourner dans la rue. Cette vie était insoutenable. Que faire? Il se sentait coincé dans un étau. Il devait choisir entre sa dignité et son mode de vie. Le choix fut vite fait.

« Oi, k'so-baba. »

« Oui? »

« T'as pas du saké quelque part? »

« Pourquoi faire? »

« J'ai pas envie de me rappeler ce que je vais faire cette nuit. »

La maquerelle lui fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et partit lui chercher une bouteille à la cave.

Quand le précieux breuvage se retrouva entre ses mains, il en bu plus du quart. Puis il alla attendre son « invité » dans sa chambre.

Il était déjà dans un état bien avancé quand l'homme pénétra dans son antre. Il était grand et cachait ses longs cheveux noirs sous un haut-de-forme élégant de la même couleur. Il le déposa lui et sa canne ornée d'argent dans un coin et desserra sa cravate tout en s'approchant de Deidara, qui l'attendait sans bouger. Il était impassible.

« Bonsoir. », salua le client d'une voix de ténor, grave et suave.

Deidara hocha la tête, la bouche trop molle pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le pantalon de l'homme tomba au sol et sa main attrapa la queue de cheval dorée de Deidara.

« Si tu mets les dents, je te les pète. », fit le supposé gentleman en obligeant son butin à lui faire une fellation.

Deidara faillit vomir plus d'une fois, le membre dur de son client s'enfonçant trop profondément dans sa gorge. L'alcool n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Deidara fut retourné sur le ventre, les pieds au sol et la tête plaquée violemment au matelas par sa main. Une douleur inexplicable le scinda en deux mais pas une seule fois il ne se permit de se plaindre ou de faire un seul bruit. Il subit tout en silence. Le dandy se déversa en lui en soupirant et se rhabilla rapidement avant de jeter quelques pièces sur le matelas, à côté de lui. Deidara les regarda d'un oeil vitreux, les prit dans sa main comme un trésor et se glissa au creux de ses draps. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla avec la gueule de bois de sa vie. Ses tripes semblaient vivantes dans son ventre et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il attrapa le pot de chambre juste à temps pour y vomir. Décidément, il n'allait pas bien du tout. En plus de se sentir comme un cerf écrasé par un train, une douleur bien particulière le faisait mourir de honte. Mais cela lui fit réaliser qu'il allait devoir trouver un vrai boulot au plus vite. Certes, sa petite aventure de la veille allait éteindre la soif de pognon de la maquerelle pour une semaine ou deux mais pas plus. Elle était avare. Et il avait eu de la chance que le type lui laisse un pourboire, il allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle veste... La sienne ayant disparue avec le roux.

Or, quand il voulu mettre ses plans à exécution, il crut qu'on lui avait haché la cervelle et son estomac refit des siennes. Il déposa le pot de chambre sur sa table de chevet après y avoir vidé tout ce qu'il lui restait dans le ventre. Il s'allongea et se mit une main dans le front, espérant que ça lui ferait passer cette désagréable sensation qu'est la nausée.

Quelqu'un cogna à l'huis et il répondit d'un grognement. Ino pénétra dans la pièce, l'air inquiète.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Ino était sans doute la personne dont il était le plus proche dans l'établissement. Elle s'occupait de la lessive, de la cuisine, du jardinage... Bref de pleins d'autres choses que de vendre son corps.

« J'ai une gueule de bois horrible », couina le blond en se cachant sous un oreiller.

La grande blonde prit place près de lui.

« J'ai su pour ton client. Il a été doux, au moins? »

« Pas du tout. Un animal, cet enfoiré. Je me demande comment les filles font pour supporter ça à tout les jours. »

Ino haussa les épaules et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

« Je vais te chercher un truc à boire. J'reviens. »

« Merci... »

OOoOoOo

Plus tard, quand Deidara fut apte à se lever sans vomir et à se déplacer sans avoir l'air trop... Handicapé, il se rendit dans le centre-ville. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution sur le champs. Il fit le tour des auberges et des pubs, des magasins, des boulangeries, des boucheries... Rien. Absolument rien. Le néant. Il alla au port, dépité et prit place sur le muret, à l'endroit habituel. À sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas Hidan qui mangeait une baguette là, mais Sasori, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Sa veste était posée près de lui, le laissant vêtu que d'une chemise à manches courtes en piteux état et à travers laquelle on pouvait voir à quel point il était décharné.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire à Paris? Tenta Deidara en s'approchant.

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas envie de répondre plus que ça.

- J'ai couché avec une femme mariée, là-bas. Elle m'a mentit, j'ai été déshonoré. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire seppuku. Mais même, j'étais en disgrâce, ce sort était trop gentil pour moi... Mais je voulais vivre. Alors je suis parti.

Deidara avait raconté son histoire à très peu de gens et il le faisait dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations sur le rouquin.

- Tu es un lâche, tu aurais dû accepter ton sort sans broncher et affronter la mort comme un homme se doit de le faire, sermonna-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- Ridicule. Et toi, tu n'es pas un lâche, peut-être?

Sasori pouffa, mais c'était un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sarcastique.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je suis juste.. Différent.

Deidara ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Pour rien. Sasori redevînt silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est personnel.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien savoir de plus, Deidara changea de sujet.

- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi? Y'a pas de boulot, ici.

- J'attend un navire.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi faire?

- Me faire engager comme matelot.

- Je ne veux pas te décourager mais... Vu comme t'es maigrichon, ils ne voudront pas de

toi.

- On dit que pour l'Amérique ils prennent n'importe qui.

Deidara lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- T'en as pour minimum 6 mois, tu le sais?

- Oui.

- Les chances de survivre sont minces, tu le sais?

- Oui.

- Et t'as toujours envie? s'exclama Deidara en criant presque.

- Bah que je meurs en mer ou dans une ruelle, j'vois pas la différence.

- Je viens aussi.

- Quoi?

- Je vais faire mes bagages.

- Oh! Qui te permet de...

- Je fais ce que je veux. Et le prochain navire pour la Nouvelle-Angleterre part demain. Tu veux dormir au chaud ce soir?

Sasori fit une moue perplexe n'allant pas vraiment avec son personnage.

- Juste ce soir, alors.

- Allez viens!

Et les deux nouveaux amis partirent d'un pas un peu joyeux, un peu nerveux. Deidara avait enfin trouvé une activité plutôt intéressante, sans doute mal rémunérée et affreusement difficile physiquement mais il allait avoir de la bonne compagnie... Il sourit en jetant un regard en coin vers le roux... De la très bonne compagnie.

oOoOoOo

« Vous foutez quoi les gosses? Vous êtes dans nos jambes à la fin! » hurla un vieillard qui avait tout du pirate typique. La barbe, le cache-oeil, la jambe de bois et le bouchon d'une flasque d'alcool dépassant de la poche de sa veste débraillée.

« On est venu pour bosser m'sieur! » s'exclama Deidara, droit comme un I, une main dans le front faisant le salut militaire.

Le vieux les scruta de long en large, son regard devenant plus suspicieux quand vînt le temps d'examiner Sasori.

« Tu soulèveras rien du tout, mon p'tit, t'as que la peau sur les os! »

« Je reprendrai vite des forces si je mange à tout les jours, jii-san. »

Le pseudo-pirate se gratta le nez, l'air de réfléchir et se tourna vers le navire. Il gueula, les mains en porte-voix:

« Cap'taine! Y'a d'la place pour 2 jeunots assez stupides pour vouloir faire c'te foutue traversée? »

Sur le pont, un homme portant un tricorne répondit de sa voix de ténor:

« Ouais, fais leur monter les tonneaux d'eau! »

« Yes, cap'taine! »

Puis il se mit face aux deux nouveaux.

« Z'avez intérêt à être efficaces les mômes parce que sinon c'est direct pâté pour requin. C'est les tonneaux là. Et que ça saute! »

« Euh y'a pas un endroit ou j'pourrais mettre mes effets personnels? »

« Là dedans, y'a plus rien de personnel. Mais bon cours et va mettre ça dans la cale quelque part. Grouille, on a pas que ça à faire. »

Sasori regarda Deidara partir à toute vitesse puis ses yeux se déposèrent sur les énormes tonneaux. Il se demandait vraiment comment ça allait être possible. Il tenta de ne pas montrer son désarroi et commença son boulot. Il poussa le tonneau de toutes ses forces pour tenter de le mettre sur le côté mais sans grands résultats. Le papy s'était posté à côté de lui et hochait la tête d'un air mauvais.

« T'as pas un muscle? Même bien planqué? »

Sasori serra les lèvres. Sa colère lui donna un peu de force et le fût tomba lourdement. Il commença à rouler... Dans la mauvaise direction.

« Merde » s'exclama le roux en courant.

Il arrêta la barrique à l'aide de son dos et toutes ses articulations hurlèrent.

Jambe-de-bois lui fit un grand sourire, un pouce en l'air avant de se barrer Dieu sait ou, laissant Sasori seul avec un truc beaucoup trop lourd pour lui.

« Mphhm. » grogna-t-il en poussant le baril vers le bon endroit.

Il forçait comme un damné, la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux. Quand vînt le temps de monter la rampe, il faillit abandonner. Grâce au ciel, Deidara est réapparut juste à ce moment et lui donna un coup de main. Trente minutes plus tard, tout les barils étaient à leur place et on entendit quelqu'un hurler:

« Levez l'ancre! »

Le capitaine, sûrement. Avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en rendent compte, le navire avait commencé à se diriger vers l'océan.

oOoOoOo

« J'suis nerveux. » avoua soudain Sasori en regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Deidara, accoudé, au bastingage le questionna du regard.

« T'inquiètes pas pour le Kraken, il existe pas », se moqua le blond.

« Imbécile », grogna Sasori.

« Même les requins voudront pas de toi. Sauf s'ils ont besoin d'un cure-dents. »

« Taré fini. »

« Mais s'il y a une tempête, trouves-toi des trucs lourds à mettre dans tes poches pour ne pas t'envoler. »

« Ça t'arrive de dire des trucs intelligents? Moi j'me confie à toi et toi, tu déconnes comme un naze. »

« Si j'déconne pas, je stresse. »

« Et moi ça me stresse que tu déconnes. »

« Vous êtes amants vous deux ou quoi? On dirait deux gonzesses qui se disputent! »

Le papy était apparut de nulle part entre eux deux.

Sasori devînt rouge sur le champ alors que Deidara éclata de rire. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du vieillard, lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin avant de s'enfuir, de peur de subir le courroux de son nouvel ami. Alors qu'il courrait vers la cale, un dernier rayon de soleil vînt illuminer sa chevelure dorée, ensorcelant Sasori. Il le regarda disparaître, le souffle coupé. Se rendant compte de ses pensées étranges, il secoua la tête.

- Tu sais petit, j'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie...

Sasori regarda la vieille peau -dont il avait oublié la présence d'ailleurs- d'un air blasé.

- Ça sens le radotage de vieux sénile...

- J'aime bien radoter. En bref, j'allais dire que j'ai vu beaucoup d'amitiés et d'amours fragiles dans ma longue vie... Et j'peux te dire au premier regard que entre vous y'a un truc de spécial.

- On se connaît depuis 3 jours, faut pas devenir fou non plus, Jiji.

- J'ai rarement tort, le jeune! avoua le pseudo-pirate en levant sa fiole au ciel. À moi! Continua-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau-de-vie de mauvaise qualité.

Sasori le laissa se souler tout seul et alla rejoindre Deidara à la cale. La pièce ou ils dormaient était petite, sentait l'humidité et la sueur rance et leurs hamacs étaient si proches les uns des autres que si un voisin avait le malheur de chavirer pendant son sommeil, il emportait deux ou trois camarades avec lui. Sans parler de ceux qui devaient dormir à même le sol. On oubliait tout luxe pendant la traversée. Sasori traversa donc le dortoir presque vide en recherchant Deidara. Il n'était pas difficile à trouver grâce à ses cheveux.

- Tu te couches déjà?

- Demain on sera debout avant l'aube, j'te signale.

Le blond fouillait dans son sac. Sasori soupira, enleva ses chaussures et sa ceinture puis s'installa dans son hamac. Il entendit Deidara s'installer à son tour.

- Il me manque parfois, commença le roux, d'une voix douce et basse.

- De quoi?

- Nihon.

- Oh. Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'es parti?

- Non...

- T'es pas drôle.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi l'Amérique?

- Sais pas. Son aspect sauvage?

- Pour être sauvage ça l'est! Mais une fois là bas, on fera quoi?

Le roux se retourna vers son ami et tomba dans son regard azur. Sa beauté le prit de court.

- On aura le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici là, non?

Deidara lui fit un sourire gigantesque.

- J'aime ta façon de penser, Sasori-kun. Au jour le jour, hein?

- Pourquoi prévoir si tu sais que tu vas changer d'avis à la dernière minute? J'me connais bien, je ne respecte jamais les décisions que je prend.

- Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses?

- À moi-même, non. « Je m'étais promis de ne plus recommencer. » ajouta Sasori en pensée.

- Comment ça?

- Mh. Je me promet des trucs impossibles, je suppose. Après tout, j'suis un imbécile.

- Oui, t'es un imbécile de ne pas voir ton intelligence.

Cette réplique fit glousser Sasori.

- Tu as surement raison, Deidara-kun, avoua le roux.

Il le sentit sourire et s'endormit très rapidement, sa journée de travail l'avait épuisé.

oOoOoOo

_Jour 18_

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui fut une journée monotone et identiques aux autres. Comme Sasori a reprit des forces, il l'ont affecté comme garçon de cabine. Parce que oui, ce navire transporte des gens d'importance qui sont très capricieux, apparemment. Il veille donc à accomplir le moindre de leurs désirs. De mon côté, je suis sur le pont toute la journée, à cuire au soleil et à subir les ordres trop nombreux du timonier. Chaque jour qui passe ressemble au précédent. Le soleil de plomb, le vent à l'effluve salée, les tâches épuisantes. Le soir venu, je m'écroule dans ce qui me sert de lit et m'endors illico. Même pas le temps de partager quelques mots avec Sasori, qui s'endors sûrement aussi rapidement que moi. Et plus les jours passent, plus la nourriture devient fade et les portions petites. L'humeur des autres marins n'a pas changée, ils sont blasés jusqu'à l'os. Mais il y Sasori. Chaque fois que je croise son regard, j'en suis hypnotisé, j'ai envie de m'y noyer. Il est magnifique, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire... Tout chez lui me-_

_-_ Qu'est-ce que t'écris, une lettre pour ta maman? Et c'est quoi ça, du chinois?

Deidara leva les yeux vers un marin comme les autres. Bronzé, musclé, blasé et terriblement arrogant.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, je t'ai vexé, peut-être?

Son ton donna la chair de poule au blond. Ce mec l'agaçait, il faisait exprès de foutre la merde.

- Dégages, tu me gonfles.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à son supérieur, bon à rien.

Deidara ne lui répondit pas et remis son carnet dans son sac. Enfin, c'était son intention mais le chercheur de noise le lui arracha des mains brusquement.

- Marty, il sait lire le chinois. J'ai très envie de voir s'que tu racontes comme bêtises là dedans.

- C'est pas du chinois.

- On s'en fou.

Deidara s'était levé et toisait l'homme.

- T'es pas un gosse, j'te signale. Rend-moi ce qui m'appartient.

Un grand sourire déforma le visage du type. Il semblait heureux de faire chier le peuple, celui-là.

- Hey Simon, t'as encore du rh... Ah tiens je dérange?

Le nouveau venu, c'était Marty. Deidara le connaissait de vue, il était toujours collé au basques du timonier et du capitaine.

- Non j'avais justement besoin de toi.

Le grand brun haussa un sourcil.

- Ouais, traduis-moi ça.

Le marin posa les yeux sur la page que le blond écrivait plus tôt.

- Mais j'comprend pas le japonais, Simon.

- Chinois, japonais c'est pareil, non?

- Dégage d'ici et va t'instruire un peu, konoyero.

Cette voix résonna délicieusement dans les oreilles de Deidara. Sasori était là, les bras croisés, le dos accoté à une poutre.

- Oh, tu vas prendre la défense de ton pote?

- P't'être bien.

- D'abord, tu veux pas me traduire ça? T'es japonais non?

Deidara se figea. Si Sasori venait à lire ses lignes à voix haute...

- NON, s'écria-t-il en se jeta sur Simon.

Mais celui-ci était grand et beaucoup plus fort que lui et le retînt sans mal. Il le fixa dans les yeux et lui murmura sur un ton moqueur:

- Ça doit être bien personnel, pour que tu veuilles le récupérer à ce point... Ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir!

- Arrêtes! Sasori, je te l'interdis!

Celui-ci regardait le livre qu'on lui tendait, une étincelle de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

- Vite fait, je dirais que c'est un journal.

- J'AI DIT NON! NE REGARDE PLUS!

Le regard de Sasori fut inévitablement amené vers son nom, qui était écrit à plusieurs reprises. Et alors il tomba sur LA phrase qu'il ne devait pas voir.

_Chaque fois que je croise son regard, j'en suis hypnotisé, j'ai envie de m'y noyer. Il est magnifique, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire... Tout chez lui me-_

Un grand trait marquait cet endroit, c'est évidemment là qu'on l'avait dérangé. Perturbé, il leva les yeux vers ceux azurs remplis de larmes de Deidara.

- Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que tu penses! Paniqua le blond en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise puissante de Simon. Marty lui observait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça disait Sasori?

Blême comme un cadavre, Sasori se retourna brusquement. Il disparut rapidement, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce.

- Qu'as-tu écrit pour le mettre dans cet état, demanda soudain Marty, vraiment curieux.

- C'est pas de vos oignons putain de merde! Grogna Deidara en foutant un coup de pied enragé dans les bijoux de famille de Simon.

La victime tomba par terre en hurlant sa souffrance. Deidara n'y fit pas attention et couru aux trousses de Sasori. Il devait lui expliquer. Lui expliquer quoi? Une larme s'enfuit sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il devait lui expliquer qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il devait lui avouer son amour. Discrètement. Sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais vu sa réaction plus tôt, c'était pas gagné du tout.

Il avait atteint le pont et chercha des yeux son ami. Il le retrouva beaucoup plus loin, assis entre deux tonneaux, replié sur lui même.

- Sasori, il faut qu'on parle.

Le roux leva des yeux vides. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup.

- Yamete.

- Je..

- Va-t-en. Laisse-moi seul.

- Écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à dire!

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre! Dégages! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Sa méchanceté brisa le coeur de Deidara. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, tout à coup? Parce qu'il avait peur? C'est vrai que les relations homosexuelles étaient tout sauf bien vues, mais il savait être discret et...

- Merde je t'ai dit de foutre le camp! Tu me dégoûtes!

Le coeur déjà douloureux de Deidara tomba en cendres.

- J'ai compris, souffla-t-il.

Une nausée affreuse s'était emparée de lui et il le laissa seul entre ses tonneaux.

OOoOoOo

Il s'était endormi le coeur lourd et la tête remplie. Son sommeil fut agité et pas réparateur du tout. Le matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite que Sasori n'était pas venu dormir à côté de lui. Il serra les lèvres en remettant ses bottes. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'éveillait, comme des fleurs qui éclosent au printemps. Deidara, pas pressé plus que ça, attendit que tout le monde se rende sur le pont avant d'y aller à son tour. C'est là qu'il se retrouva face à Sasori. Il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle.

- Deidara, je... J'ai un truc à te raconter.

- Je te dégoûte, pas la peine d'essayer, grogna le blond.

Il avait été blessé profondément, ce n'est pas quelques mots qui allaient réparer ça.

- Au Japon... Je suis le fils du shogun.

- Comme si j'allais croire ça.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de mon professeur de Kendo.

Deidara commençait à voir un peu ou il voulait en venir et n'avait plus très envie d'entendre la suite.

- C'était réciproque, tu sais mais un jour... Un jour, mon père nous a surpris...

Deidara ferma les yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi, maintenant.

- Il l'ont attaché à un cheval, on écrit sur une pancarte ce qu'il était et l'ont humilié devant toute la ville. Ensuite...

Sa voix tremblait affreusement mais il semblait décidé à raconter jusqu'au bout.

- Le shogun a dit à tous qu'il m'avait violé, qu'il m'avait souillé et c'est lui qui s'est chargé de-de-de lui couper le sexe puis la tête... Elle a roulé à mes pieds... Ses yeux étaient fi-fixés sur moi, je... Je n'ai rien fait pour le sauvé, j'avais peur, j'étais paralysé. C'est trop dangereux d'être ce que je suis... Ce que nous sommes... alors oublie-moi le plus vite possible et trouves-toi une femme gentille, d'accord?

Deidara serra les dents, pour éviter que sa mâchoire tremble. Ses poings serraient les pans de sa chemise convulsivement. Il avait envie de pleurer.

- Tu sais, le Japon est loin.

- Parce que tu crois que les occidentaux sont plus tolérants? T'es fou! J'ai vu de ses blancs brûler une femme parce qu'elle faisait de la médecine! Ils la disaient sorcière! Comment réagiraient-ils en voyant deux hommes ensemble, hein! Lapidation? Écartèlement?

Le regard de Sasori était rempli de larmes de terreur et de tristesse... Deidara glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et le plaqua dans un coin sombre.

- J'ai pas peur de mourir, lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Au début, Sasori hésita mais il ne put résister longtemps à la chaleur si douce de Deidara. Il s'embrassèrent donc, avec un mélange de stress, de bonheur absolu et de peur d'être surpris... Quand il se lâchèrent, ce n'était que parce qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer. Sasori le dévora des yeux et lui dit, doucement:

- C'était la seule fois, sur ce navire, d'accord? C'est vraiment trop risqué, ici.

- De qu'est-ce qui est trop risqué, les mecs? Et pourquoi vous êtes pas en train de bosser là?

La voix fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes, qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient mit les doigts sur un charbon ardent. Un grand belge nommé Mathias les regardait bizarrement.

- Z'attendez quoi? Le messie?

Trop nerveux pour bouger correctement, le roux et le blond coururent maladroitement vers le pont, évitant ainsi les questions indiscrètes et, par conséquent, le plongeon mortel au milieu de l'océan glacé.

oOoOoOo

- Je veux du thé.

- Oui, M'sieur. Désirez-vous quelque chose pour l'accompagner?

- J'aurais bien pris des scones mais votre cuisinier est un bon à rien. Vous, par contre, savez faire du vrai thé et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Son accent anglais était guindé et ses lèvres pincées en permanence n'aidait en rien son allure complète de « coincé du cul ». Il rajusta son monocle du bout des doigts avant de reprendre sa plume. Sasori y vit une manière indirecte de le faire disposer et il courut donc vers la cuisine, en quête de thé, et vite. M. O'connell était tout ce qu'il y a de plus exigeant et stricte, sa personnalité collait à merveille avec son apparence. Par chance, de l'eau bouillait déjà, il en remplit donc une petite théière et y enfourna deux cuillers de thé vert dont le nom lui était inconnu. Il évita avec grâce la casserole vide avec laquelle le cuisinier avait l'intention de l'assommer -il n'était pas du tout le bienvenu dans sa cuisine et se montrait plutôt violent pour le lui faire comprendre-, se munit d'un plateau cabossé d'une tasse et de quelques grignotines qui trainaient sur le plan de travail et se cassa à la vitesse de la lumière vers la cabine de son client. Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce. Il versa donc son thé dans sa tasse, lui fit une courbette et se retira. En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Deidara. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta dangereusement et c'est avec tout son courage qu'il réussit à reculer et à se casser. Presque en courant, certes, sans subtilité, certes, mais il c'était retenu de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et éventuellement, le violer sur place. C'était déjà ça, non?

oOoOoOo

Quand deux personnes sont très amoureuses, qu'elles prennent conscience de l'autre mais qu'elles ne peuvent pas conclure, il y a un telle tension entre elles qu'elles sont incapables de discuter correctement ou même de s'approcher de l'autre. C'est comme une électricité statique qui attaque droit dans l'âme. C'est trop intense pour s'en approcher.

Ainsi donc va la vie. Ils s'observaient de loin et quand ils devaient se croiser dans un couloir du navire, ils se frôlaient quasiment. Ce simple geste les chamboulaient psychologiquement et sexuellement. Un couple n'existe pas sans rapprochements. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait. Deidara et Sasori s'étaient donc armés de patience et attendaient avec hâte leur arrivée au port.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient appris que les anglais empêchaient les navires français d'accoster à Wilmington, là ou il devait se rendre normalement. Le capitaine avait apparemment changé d'avis quant à leur destination mettant le navire sans dessus dessous. Trois des 24 passagers de « marque » devaient aller à Philadelphie... Les autres allaient au nord de toute façon.

- Hochelaga? C'est une blague? Et c'est ou, pour commencer? S'étonna Sasori en tendant l'oeil sur la carte qu'avait déroulée M. O'connell.

- Là.

- Au Québec?

- Il a bien décidé, ton capitaine, d'amener des anglais comme moi au milieu des français...

- Vous étiez en France.

- Et j'y étais depuis très longtemps. Les Français avaient appris à me connaître je suppose...

- Je me demande comment c'est, là-bas.

- Froid.

- Ah.

- J'ai un service à te demander, Sasori.

- Je vous écoute.

- À la cale, il y a une caisse qui m'appartient. Elle est peinte en rouge. Et à l'intérieur il y a une bouteille d'encre... Dont j'aurais besoin.

- Si elle est accessible je vous l'apporterai.

- Merci.

Sasori lui fit donc une courbette polie avant de se rendre à la cale. À l'intérieur, c'était sombre et les coins les plus reculés étaient entièrement reclus dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

« J'aurais du prendre une lanterne », se sermonna Sasori en plissant les yeux, essayant désespérément de trouver un coffre rouge. Il avançait silencieusement à travers les ténèbres quand il entendit soudain un bruit. Un halètement. Sans un son, il se dirigea vers la source pour y découvrir à sa plus grande surprise Deidara. Il avait le dos posé sur les caisses empilées, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant sortir un gémissement. Quand Sasori réalisa ce que l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de faire, il rougit et se sentit soudain un peu serré dans son caleçon. Trop timide pour aller vers lui et trop hypnotisé par ce spectacle pour s'en aller, il resta là, l'observant se faire du bien en solitaire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de toute sa vie. C'est alors qu'une pensée vînt à lui. Ils étaient seuls. Dans l'obscurité. Sa timidité partit soudain en fumée.

- Dei? C'est moi.

Le blond sursauta. Sasori le savait très gêné par sa position actuelle mais il allait régler ça. Et au plus vite.

- Viens, le supplia presque Deidara.

Tremblant de désir, il s'approcha du blond et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Alors que leurs langues dansaient un ballet effréné, les mains de Sasori découvrirent voracement le corps de Deidara. Sentir sa peau brûlante, ses fesses rondes et fermes, son sexe raide... Tout ça le rendait fou.

- Sasori... Je te veux. Je te veux de toute mon âme, chuchota Deidara alors que le jeune homme prenait son membre dans sa bouche.

Un soupir d'extase pure s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond. Il glissa ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure magnifique de Sasori, puis le fit se relever, trop impatient pour faire durer les préliminaires. Il arracha presque la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de son amant et glissa ses deux mains sans pitié dans son caleçon. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, sa main droite de son phallus et sa main gauche glissa sensuellement entre ses fesses parfaites. Un geignement de plaisir résonna dans la cale et Deidara ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il plaqua Sasori aux caisses et sans lâcher sa bouche, le débarrassa de son pantalon contraignant puis le hissa sans douceur sur ses hanches. Il était léger, même s'il commençait à reprendre du poids. Ses jambes fines entourèrent sa taille et la serrèrent. Le blond se fondit en lui, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils se sentaient enfin entiers, comme s'ils retrouvaient une partie d'eux qu'ils avaient perdue depuis toujours. Leurs respirations saccadées s'harmonisaient avec les craquements glauques du navire et les coups de reins désespérés de Deidara s'intensifièrent.

- Sasori... Je... t'aime... Soit à moi... Pour toujours.

Le roux soupira son nom au creux de son oreille et ce simple fait fit jouir Deidara. Sasori, un peu déçu, descendit de son « perchoir » et lui murmura:

- Tournes-toi, c'est à mon tour.

Dei lui lança un regard surpris mais lui répondit peu après par un large sourire.

- J'te pensais pas comme ça, rigola le blond en se retourna et en balançant les hanches de manière provocante.

Sasori caressa son corps lentement, son membre gonflé pressé contre son dos moite. Il glissa sa langue sur son lobe, faisant frissonner Deidara. Ses mains se faufilèrent sur sa virilité, caressant ses bourses au passage. Le rendre dur de nouveau fut très rapide. Il était déjà humide et très excité, pénétrer en lui fut facile et incroyablement satisfaisant. Trop affamé de sexe pour comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal pour un homme qui faisait ça pour la première fois, Sasori lui fit l'amour bestialement. Il l'aimait trop pour être doux, il voulait juste se fondre en lui et disparaître.

- Ah! Ha! Gémissait Deidara.

- Chut, grogna Sasori en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

Deidara le mordit, pas au point de le faire saigner, mais suffisamment fort pour s'empêcher de crier à pleins poumons. Le front plaqué aux caisses et les coups de reins puissants de Sasori... Tout était bon. Même la douleur était excitante. Cette fois, ils eurent un orgasme simultané. Deidara se délivra dans la main de Sasori et Sasori dans l'intimité de son amant.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment, essayant inconsciemment de garder la chaleur torride de leurs ébats. Sasori se retirant enfin, agrippa l'épaule de Deidara et le tourna vers lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, violemment, possessivement mais surtout amoureusement.

- Je t'aime, fit-il. Mais, il ne faut jamais refaire ça ici. Okay?

Deidara lui répondit avec une moue triste puis en remontant son pantalon. Sasori lui fit un sourire doux en cherchant le sien à tâtons dans le noir. Puis, il se rappela pourquoi il était descendu à la cale, au départ. L'encre. M. O'connell n'allait pas être content.

- Dei, aide moi à trouver un coffre rouge... Et vite!

oOoOoOo

Jour 47

Une routine s'était installée sur le navire mais malgré tout, la plupart des gens étaient impatients de voir la côte. Une tempête les avaient surpris l'avant veille, durant presque 24 heures, laissant tout les résidents du bateau épuisés. Un matelot s'était cassé la jambe; alors qu'ils étaient balancés de tout les sens par les vagues rugissantes, la corde retenant un tonneau d'eau douce avait cédée et le tonneau, libéré, avait écrasé la jambe du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, c'était un des garçons qui aidait Sasori. Celui-ci c'était ensuite retrouvé avec plus de travail qu'il ne pouvait en accomplir. Le roux était crevé, il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours et son corps avait du mal à suivre. Parfois, il s'endormait pendant quelques secondes pendant qu'il mangeait et même une fois alors qu'il était debout en train d'attendre la requête de son client. Deidara était aussi occupé que lui et ils n'eurent le temps que d'échanger quelques sourires discrets.

C'est dans cet état de profonde hébétude due au manque de sommeil que Sasori amenait son thé à M.O'connell, comme d'habitude. Il avait terriblement froid et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire une sieste avant de continuer la journée. Il s'écouta donc mais à peine eut-il mit le pied dans le dortoir qu'il s'effondra. Il s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard, au même endroit, ses reins le faisait souffrir comme il est difficile de l'expliquer. Il se tourna sur le côté en grimaçant et passa une main sur son front. Il suait à grosses gouttes.

- Fièvre? Se demanda-t-il à lui même.

Une crampe lui tordit soudain les tripes et il dut se relever rapidement pour aller se soulager. Il en revînt, encore plus inquiet et le ventre tellement douloureux qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Il rampa presque jusqu'à son hamac et s'y étendit, respirant fort et totalement vidé de son énergie.

- Sasori? Sasori est-ce que ça va?

Ses paupières étaient terriblement lourdes et même ouvertes, il voyait flou. Il reconnut toutefois la voix de Dei et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer.

- T'approches pas. Sors vite.

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée. Probablement intrigué, Deidara fit un pas de plus vers le roux.

- Dei', déconnes pas et sors. Va te laver, avec de l'eau de mer si il faut mais reste pas là, je t'en supplie.

- T'es malade?

- Je crois que j'ai chopé la dysenterie. Alors dégages, je ne veux pas que t'attrapes ça.

Deidara se figea... Si les autres apprenaient cette nouvelle, ils le jetteraient par dessus bord sans pitié.

- Sasori, couina Dei, la gorge serrée.

- SORS!

Le jeune homme sortit. Non parce que Sasori lui avait demandé mais parce qu'il devait trouver un moyen de le sauver. Extrêmement contagieuse, cette maladie faisait peur à tout le monde et enfermés sur un navire ou ils ne pouvaient isoler le malade... Il eut soudain une idée. Et si il le cachait dans la cale? Non, les autres se demanderaient certainement ou il était passé.

- Hey le jeune, ça va pas?

C'était le Papy, sa pipe à la bouche, confortablement installé contre le bastingage. Deidara se dit que ce dinosaure serait peut-être la bonne personne à qui demander son avis.

- J'ai un méga-problème.

Le vieux leva un sourcil, tout ouïe.

- Mon... Ami... Est souffrant.

La bouche de l'homme se tordit un peu.

- Il est assommé de fièvre et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Il est contagieux?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais! J'suis pas médecin!

- Il est ou?

- Dans le dortoir.

Le pirate s'en alla d'un pas ferme, sa jambe de bois claquant sur le plancher. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir sans hésiter et y pénétra, sans toutefois trop s'approcher de Sasori.

- Fiston, t'es réveillé?

Aucune réponse. C'est Deidara qui s'approcha de lui dans l'obscurité. Il convulsait sur le sol, et ne semblait plus conscient. Le vieillard vînt s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est contagieux.

- C'est pas la dysenterie?

- Non. Tiens-le un peu, il va se faire mal à gigoter comme ça.

Très inquiet, Deidara fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il plaqua les épaules de Sasori au sol, non sans un pincement au coeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, vous savez?

- Malaria. Enfin, c'est c'que je pense.

- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est pas dangereux?

- Pour lui peut-être mais pas pour les autres... À moins que t'aies vu des moustiques dans le coin, petit...

- Hein?

- Laisse tomber. Tiens-le comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'imiter une truite hors de l'eau, ensuite... Prends-en bien soin. Et veille sur lui nuit et jour, c'est pas tout le monde qui croit en mon savoir.

Deidara sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge alors que le vieil homme marchait tranquillement vers la sortie.

oOoOoOo

La crise de paludisme dura pas loin de 2 heures. Pendant ce temps, Deidara se mangea une droite sur la mâchoire en essayant d'empêcher ce connard de Simon d'amener Sasori - par un pied en plus - sur le pont.

- C'est pas contagieux, j'te dit pauv' taré! Lâche-le à la fin!

- J'vais pas crever sur ce bâteau.

- TU CREVERAS PAS, KONOYERO! T'es bouché ou quoi? Va jouer aux dés avec les autres sur le pont et laisse-le!

- Et tu crois que je vais dormir dans la même pièce qu'un pestiféré? T'es dingue ou quoi?

À bouts de nerfs, Deidara donna un coup de pied sur le bras qui retenait son ami. Simon chargea à cet instant; il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Et son énorme poing atterrit sur le beau visage de Deidara. La puissance du coup le projeta contre le mur et Simon eut un répit pour passer la serpillère avec un Sasori tremblant de fièvre et inconscient. Il monta les 6 marches qui les séparaient du pont, ne se faisant pas trop de bile pour la tête de Sasori qui rebondissait sur chacune d'elle avec un bruit sourd. Deidara lui voyait des étoiles; ce Simon était fort et il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

- Simon, fils de pute! Reviens ou j'te descend! Grogna Deidara en se relevant.

Il semblait soul tellement il se balançait. À son grand soulagement, l'ombre de Marty se dessina dans le cadre de la porte juste avant que Simon ne sorte. Martin Desœillets était toujours là pour empêcher son pote de faire des conneries... Comme de tuer un homme, par exemple.

Et là, hasard, Sasori rendit les tripes. Marty le regarda d'un air bizarre et chuchota à son ami:

- Viens, je t'aide à t'en débarrasser.

Deidara courut à toute vitesse, attrapant au passage une rame qui traînait par là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Il en avait aucune idée mais sa présence était plus que la bienvenue. Il la lança de toutes ses forces espérant qu'elle atteigne un des deux en pleine tête, histoire de l'assommer un peu. Son vœu fut exaucé, la rame atteignant la nuque rasée de Simon mais rebondit sur le nez de Sasori.

- Hiiii, couina le blond en se couvrant la bouche.

Profitant de l'ouverture, il se jeta sur le roux -qui saignait du nez et pas parce qu'il était excité sexuellement-, le tira vers lui tout en récupérant la rame. D'un bond, il mit le plus d'espace qu'il pu entre les deux colosses et lui. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais même armé d'une pagaie, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids contre ses deux là.

« J'aurais besoin d'un miracle, Kami-sama, onegaishimasu! »

Le regard enragé de Simon croisa le sien et il se sentit encore plus menacé. Il essuya le sang qui lui coulait dans le dos d'un revers de la main brusque. Deidara n'aimait vraiment pas son regard de tueur.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu iras visiter les profondeurs de l'océan avec ton pote.

Deidara se redressa et se mit en garde. Dans son esprit, les techniques de Kenjutsu qu'il avait apprises dans sa jeunesse refirent surface. D'un coup de pied puissant, il brisa le côté large de la rame puis dirigea le pointe de ce pieu nouvellement formé vers Simon. Deidara avait appris a tuer et il se savait capable de le faire, même s'il voulait éviter ça. Simon leva les poings à son tour et Deidara y comprit un signal. Il se jeta sur lui franchement et lui planta le bout de bois dans l'épaule, profondément et sans pitié. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était plus fort que lui pour prévenir une agression ultérieure. Il ne lâcha pas sa proie toute de suite. Il le toisa du regard et lui souffla:

- La prochaine fois, je te tue, tu comprends?

Le grand français échappa un glapissement effrayé et s'enfuit dès que Deidara relâcha sa prise. Marty ne lui lança qu'un regard mauvais avant de suivre les traces de son ami. Épuisé, Deidara retourna près de Sasori en traînant les pieds. Il s'assied près de lui à même le sol et caressa ses cheveux poisseux de sueur. Il ne tremblait presque plus et sa fièvre semblait moins intense. Deidara se surprit à sourire.

- Tout va bien maintenant, tu peux dormir, Sasori.

Le blond s'endormit aussi, la tête de son amant sur ses genoux et sa main dans la sienne...

oOoOoOo

- Petit, réveille-toi!

Deidara ouvrit des paupières lourdes... Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps du tout.

- Change de position au plus vite, si quelqu'un entre et vous voit comme ça, c'est la pendaison directe!

Réalisant soudain, Deidara se releva d'un coup sec et la tête de Sasori heurta le sol pour... il ne savait pas combien de fois de la journée. Un grognement de douleur lui parvînt de l'épave qu'était Sasori.

- J'ai mal au crâne, chuchota-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, fit Dei en se jetant à côté de son amant.

- Décidément z'êtes pas subtils les d'jeun's.

Le jeune couple se figea, le vieux avait plus que raison. Deidara se mit à genoux, les mains au sol, le nez aussi et lui dit:

- Je vous en supplie, gardez le secret, ne dîtes rien!

- J'suis pas débile. Et pas fermé d'esprit comme tout ses gamins qui peuplent cette terre d'attardés.

- Vous êtes qui, en fait?

- Le protecteur de l'amourrrr~ , marmonna le vieux en s'en allant, son aura parsemée de rose et de petites fleurs.

Deidara pouffa, Sasori gémit.

- J'me sens pas biiiiiiiien.

- J'vais aller te chercher un peu d'eau. Avant je vais te mettre bien confortablement dans ton...

Sasori avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes férocement.

- Merci.

Deidara lui sourit, ignorant la douleur de sa mâchoire qui devait forcément être bleue et enflée.

- De rien.

- DEIDARA! Cria une voix que tout le monde sur le vaisseau connaissait très bien.

Le blond laissa son amant confortablement installé dans son hamac pour aller à la rencontre du capitaine... Qu'il redoutait, d'ailleurs...

oOoOoOo

- Tentative de meurtre sur un de tes collègues, j'pourrais t'envoyer en prison une fois à terre, petit.

- J-j-je me suis juste défendu!

- Je connais Simon. Il travaille pour moi depuis des années et c'est pourquoi je te condamne à...

- Pitié! Il aurait tué mon ami!

Le capitaine croisa les bras sur son torse tout en muscles avec un soupir agacé.

- Je te condamne à récurer chaque planche de ce foutu navire avec ça.

Il avait sorti une brosse minuscule et la lui tendait avec un sourire arrogant.

- Tu devrais commencer tout de suite, parce que t'en as pour un certain temps.

- Oui cap'taine. Merci, Cap'taine.

La gorge nouée, Deidara prit l'objet et s'en fut. Il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans le front une fois sortit de la cabine du Capitaine et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur, mine de rien. Après un dernier regard à la mini-brosse à planchers, il alla chercher de l'eau pour Sasori. En lui remplissant un gobelet d'une eau chaude à force de rester sous le soleil de plomb, il pensa que Sasori aurait peut-être faim aussi. Il alla donc à la cuisine. Il cogna poliment à la porte, l'ouvrit et se mangea une spatule dans le front. Trop abasourdi pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de fixer bêtement le cuisinier qui lui gueulait dessus.

- S'pas un moulin ici! On me dérange pas pendant que je cuisine, est-ce que c'est si compliqué à comprendre? HEIN?

- Je veux juste un bout de pain, siyouplait, couina Deidara en se protégeant d'éventuels projectiles derrière la porte entre-ouverte.

- Et moi du thé, j'ai l'impression que le petit Sasori s'est fait capturer par des pirates.

Deidara tourna la tête vers l'homme à côté de lui et il répondait bien -parfaitement, que dis-je- à la description que Sasori lui avait faite. « Petit, anglais et coincé du cul. » Il retînt un fou rire et expliqua au petit-anglais-coincé le pourquoi du comment.

- Il est malade, M'sieur. J'vais tenter de le remettre sur pied au plus vite.

Il se fit reluquer de la tête aux orteils mais Monsieur le Brittish se contenta de tourner la tête et de l'ignorer vachement.

- Sympa, merci quand même M'sieur balais dans l'cul.

Il eut un hoquet offensé très exagéré. Légèrement agacé, Deidara ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, s'y engouffra à tout vitesse et en ressortit tout aussi vite avec une miche toute chaude. Il fit un sourire arrogant à l'anglais et s'en fut -s'enfuit, plutôt- , en remerciant le cuistot qui s'était transformé en un espèce de démon anthropophage.

- Fiston, un conseil, si y'a un homme a ne pas faire fâcher sur ce bateau, après le capitaine, c'est le cuisinier... Fait gaffe.

- Tiens le grand retour de super-papy. C'est moi ou vous êtes un genre de fée qui apparaît pour nous offrir sa sagesse quand besoin est?

- Nan en fait, j'ai trouvé une malle avec un tas de romans érotiques dans la cale et je suis très occupé à leur lecture, voyez-vous...

- Euh, en fait vous bossez pas?

- Euh, pas vraiment.

- Vous êtes taré?

- Plutôt, oui.

Deidara tira sa tête blasée la plus blasée qui soit. Le Papy lui tapota l'épaule et se pencha vers lui, l'air d'avoir un secret d'état à raconter.

- Voici mon neveu, je vous le laisse un moment.

- DE QUOI? Éclata Deidara, soudain seul devant un gamin blond aux yeux bleus qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans.

Le garçon le fixa sans ciller pendant une bonne minute avant de se lasser et de trouver plus intéressant une chasse au trésor dans son nez.

- Hem, comment tu t'appelles, gaki?

- Pas Gaki, Naruto. Et toi, le vieux?

- Pas le vieux, Deidara. Enlèves ton doigt de là, c'est pas poli.

- T'as un bizarre de nom. Et je fais s'que je veux parce que t'es pas mon père.

- Ben, ton père il aurait du t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Mon père il est mort, j'me demande comment il aurait pu.

Un froid à congeler un inuit s'installa soudain entre eux.

- Il est parti ou, ton oncle?

- C'est mon parrain.

- Il est parti ou ton parrain?

- Lire des trucs pas pour moi.

- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu depuis qu'on est là?

- Parce que les gens m'aiment pas, alors je reste dans ma cabine.

Deidara haussa un sourcil perplexe et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du garçon qui avait du être bien seul jusque là. Surprise, il sentit des dents s'enfoncer dans son bras et échappa la miche et le gobelet qu'il tenait toujours. Il eut une légère idée de pourquoi les gens l'évitaient.

- Tu fous quoi là, gueula Deidara en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise hum « mordante » de Naruto.

Une fois libéré, il empoigna les épaules frêles du garçon et le secoua durement.

- ON MORD PAS LES GENS!

- Jiraiya il m'a dit de te mordre si tu me touchais. Tu m'as touché, je te mord.

- Jiraiya? Qui c'est?

- Mon parrain.

- Ah tiens.

- Il m'a dit que t'étais un pervers... Mais dit, c'est quoi, un pervers?

Deidara étouffa des insultes dans sa barbe, récupéra la miche et le gobelet vide et s'en alla le remplir une seconde fois d'une démarche raide et courroucée.

- Hey, le vieux, dis-moi...Pourquoi t'es tout défiguré?

Naruto l'avait suivit en trottinant.

- Parce qu'un type stupide m'a frappé, répondit Deidara, qui voyait la jauge de sa patience descendre à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi il t'a frappé? Parce que t'es un pervers? Et t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... C'est quoi, un pervers?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

- Oui, comme ça, plus tard, je connaîtrai plein de réponses et je serai le plus intelligent.

- J'en doute pas, Gaki mais... Je vais voir quelqu'un qui a besoin de repos et donc de silence... Tu peux venir mais sans un mot, compris?

- Oui! Et je m'appelle Naruto!

- Je sais, Gaki, je sais... Et je pense que je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Le jeune blond lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et son sourire fut contagieux.

oOoOoOo

- Sasori?

- Il est mort? demanda innocemment Naruto qui le palpa avec un bâton sorti de nulle part.

Un grognement qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe lui répondit faisant sursauter l'enfant. Et Deidara le gratifia d'une claque sur la nuque et d'un violent fusillement du regard.

- Sasori c'est moi. Tu veux un peu d'eau?

C'est d'une voix tremblante que Sasori accepta. Deidara l'aida avec douceur mais le froncement de sourcils accentué de Sasori l'inquiétait beaucoup.

- T'as mal quelque part?

- À la tête, partout...

- M'sieur, t'es tombé? Demanda tout à coup Naruto, le visage à 2 centimètres de celui du roux.

- Parles moins fort... Mais... t'es qui?

- Apparemment qu'en plus de nettoyer le pont avec une brosse naine, je dois jouer les nounous.

- Pourquoi, siffla Sasori une main dans le front avec une grimace de douleur.

- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, quand tu iras mieux, d'accord, anata?

- Anata? On dit pas plutôt Ananas? C'est ton nom Ananas?

- Tais-toi un peu, Naruto-kun.

- Je m'appelle Na-ru-to.

Deidara ne fit que soupirer en guise de réponse.

oOoOoOo

Sasori reprit un peu de force pendant la journée mais c'était insuffisant pour aller courir dans tout les sens. Surtout avec Naruto qui n'avait pas arrêté 30 secondes de poser des questions plus qu'hétéroclites. Le parrain de celui-ci avec disparut toute la journée durant et Deidara ne pouvait s'en occuper plus longtemps, il avait du pain sur la planche.

Vînt la soirée, fraîche et venteuse et alors que les matelots se rassemblaient sur le pont pour boire et jouer aux dés, Deidara se dépêcha de retourner aux dortoirs rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci était en train de manger très lentement, comme s'il avait peur de tout rendre après. Deidara pinça les lèvres... Sasori n'était pas guéri encore.

Le blond le rejoignit doucement et prit place dans la hamac en face de lui.

- Tu te sens comment?

Sasori ne le regarda pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Un peu contrarié, Deidara remarqua toutefois qu'un élément manquait au tableau...

- Naruto est ou?

Le roux esquissa un faible sourire et pointa un coin du bout de sa cuiller. Naruto y dormait, en position du fœtus et enroulé dans une de ses chemises.

- Il est plus mignon quand il dort, si tu veux mon avis, avoua Sasori qui avait déposé son bol plus loin.

Deidara se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, passa les doigts dans la chevelure dense de Sasori et alla prendre le gamin dans ses bras.

- Je vais le porter dans sa chambre, je reviens tout de suite.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Sasori plongea la tête dans ses mains et se retînt pour ne pas vomir. Il y parvînt, mais il avait toujours cette nausée atroce. « Demain, j'irai mieux. », supposa-t-il. Il l'espérait parce que là, en plus de causer du soucis à Deidara, il s'endettait à vivre sur ce navire sans bosser.

Et en effet, le lendemain, il se leva comme neuf. Il fit un tour sur le pont, servit son thé à Mister Brittish et reprit quelques unes de ses activités sans toutefois exagérer.

Le soleil traversa le ciel sans problèmes et Sasori se réjouit de ne plus être cloué dans son hamac inconfortable. Il dîna avec Deidara et Naruto à l'avant du bateau en observant la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était magnifique. Le coucher de soleil rougeâtre reflétait dans les eaux d'un bleu impénétrable. Quelques dauphins semblaient les guider devant. La brise était presque froide mais pas assez pour les faire s'enfermer dans le dortoir.

Alors que Sasori gravait les traits du visage de son amant dans sa tête, il se sentit mal. Il serait certainement tombé s'il n'était pas assis. Il se retînt d'une main pour ne pas s'étendre de tout son long sur le pont et plaqua son autre paume sur son front. Ça recommençait, c'était comme la veille.

Un frisson glacé le parcourut de la tête au pied et il se sentit perdre pied et tomber dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

-Sasori tu m'écoutes? Demanda Naruto pour la 3e fois.

Il fixait Deidara depuis un moment quand soudain ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête alla heurter le pont. Deidara sursauta et se précipita aux côtés du rouquin. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau à nouveau brûlante alors que pendant la journée, elle était agréablement tiède. Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était évanouit, Sasori se mit a convulser sur le sol. Exactement comme la veille.

-Naruto, tiens lui les pieds fermement d'accord?

- À quoi y joue? C'est pas super drôle...

- Il ne joue pas, il est malade. Et non ce n'est pas drôle.

Le garçon semblait un peu troublé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand Sasori se mit à respirer difficilement. Deidara paniqua un peu. Que se passait-il? Heureusement que Super Papy était dans les parages.

- Il est en train de s'étouffer avec sa langue, tu ferais de lui donner un coup de main avant qu'il n'en meure.

- Sympa, couina Deidara qui avait peur que son coeur ne le lâche à tout moment à cause de la pression qu'il subissait présentement.

Il glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant et ramena sa langue à son emplacement normal. Sasori respira tout de suite mieux mais continua à frétiller. Stressé à mort, Deidara le tînt jusqu'à ça se termine. Mais ça dura assez longtemps pour rassembler plein de monde autour d'eux. Les chuchotements volaient de toutes parts, les gens s'inquiétaient.

Une fois que les spasmes s'arrêtèrent, Deidara souleva Sasori du sol et l'apporta bien en sécurité dans son hamac, avec lui à ses côtés qui ne le quitterait pas une seconde du regard.

oOoOoOo

« Terre à l'horizon! »

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que toute la populace du navire ne se retrouve sur le pont. Mains en visière, ils tentaient d'apercevoir le continent. C'était fin, mince ligne de couleur au loin. Deidara soupira de soulagement, il pourrait enfin trouver un véritable docteur pour aider Sasori. Parce que depuis le dernier mois de leur voyage, il avait fait des crises à environs tout les 48 heures. Certes, elles étaient beaucoup moins intenses que les premières, là n'était pas le problème... Sasori peinait de s'en remettre et commençait à perdre espoir... Le peu de poids qu'il avait repris durant le premier mois de la traversée avait fondu à nouveau, laissant le roux plus décharné que jamais. Deidara restait positif malgré tout, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre si facilement. Lui et Naruto s'étaient donc donnés comme mission de redonner le sourire au malade, les moyens importaient peu.

- SASORI! Cria le petit blond en entrant dans le dortoir comme un flèche.

- Mm?

- On voit la Nouvelle-France de là-haut! Viens, je vais te montrer!

- Heureux de l'apprendre mais je suis trop fatigué pour bouger de là.

- Comme tu veux, mais faut que je te demande quelque chose de TRÈS important.

- Vas-y.

- Vous irez ou, ensuite?

- Aucune idée.

- Je peux venir avec vous?

- Euh...

- J'ai demandé au vieux et il a dit oui.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Bah ouais.

- Deidara est au courant?

- Non, je voulais te demander d'abord.

- Va lui demander. S'il veut, je veux.

- SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, gueula Naruto en galopant vers le pont.

Sasori sourit légèrement; décidément, ce gosse avait une de ses énergies!

oOoOoOo

Deidara entendit Naruto débarquer bien avant de le voir. Il courrait en criant « Meusieur Pervers! ». Difficile de l'ignorer.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça petite racaille, sermonna le grand blond en attrapant le petit par le col.

- J'ai décidé de partir avec toi et Sasori à l'aventure. Tu vas chercher un trésor? Y'a de l'or au Canada?

- Tu décides des trucs comme ça tout seul?

- Jiraiya il a dit « C'est bon, tu leur serviras plus qu'à moi. Et ils sont sympa. ».

Sa façon d'imiter son parrain fit rire Dei.

- Tu sais, ça risque de ne pas être facile...

- Je vais vous aider! Je suis vaillant!

- N'importe quelle personne avec ton énergie est, sans aucun doute, tout sauf paresseuse.

- Et j'apprend vite!

- Et tu n'abandonnes jamais, je sais tout ça Naru-chan. Mais quand viendra le temps de dormir à la belle étoile et de sauter quelques repas... Auras-tu la même attitude?

- Je sais que vous prendrez soin de moi, comme des parents le feraient. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Mmmphm.

- STEUPLAIT!

- Je crois que je vais en discuter avec ton parrain, nous verrons ensuite. Sais-tu ou je pourrais le trouver?

- Il fait la sieste dans ma cabine.

Deidara sourit au garçon, lui tapota la tête chaleureusement et alla tirer le vieux des bras de morphée.

oOoOoOo

- Jii-san?

Le papy se réveilla dans un sursaut et frappa, de son poing fermé, Deidara en plein dans les parties.

Une exclamation de douleur intense résonna dans la minuscule pièce suivit du son sourd d'un corps s'effondrant au sol.

- Je... Souffre, geignit Dei d'une voix beaucoup plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ah! C'est toi petit!

- Non, j'suis le croque-mitaine.

Le blond reprit son souffle et attendit un peu que la douleur se calme avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue.

- Il m'a dit que son père était décédé... Mais sa mère?

- Ma nièce n'a pas survécut à la naissance de Naruto. Et je me fais vieux, pour élever un gamin. Il s'ennuie sur ce rafiot mais je n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir. J'aurais voulu qu'il aille à l'école et qu'il se trouve un boulot raisonnable... Mais c'est impossible avec la vie que j'ai. Avec vous, il aura plus de chance de vivre comme il faut.

- Et si un jour, la vérité explose et que l'on soit... Punis... Que lui arrivera-til?

- Il reviendra. Mais j'ai confiance en vous.

- Il sera traité comme notre fils, Jii-san, n'ayez crainte.

- Merci, Deidara. Vous m'écrirez de temps en temps.

Le blond lui répondit d'un sourire et lui tendit la main. Celle calleuse du vieillard la serra fermement.

oOoOoOo

- Naruto? T'es ou? S'interrogea Deidara en essayant de trouver le jeune garçon à travers la foule qu'il y avait sur les docks.

- M'sieur pervers, j'suis là!

Le petit blond lui faisait signe du haut d'un tonneau, à quelques mètres de lui. Deidara alla à sa rencontre, en soutenant fermement Sasori de son bras libre.

- T'as ton sac? Demanda-t-il à Naruto quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

- Oui m'sieur!

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler par mon nom?

- Nan.

- Allons-y, Dei', j'suis déjà fatigué d'être debout, souffla Sasori.

Le blond lui sourit doucement. Il avertit ensuite Naruto de bien le suivre, pour ne pas le perdre dans la masse de corps qui frétillaient sur port. Le soleil de juillet était chaud, l'air humide et lourd. Deidara se faufilait à travers tout ses européens du mieux qu'il pouvait et il sentit rapidement une petite main serrer la sienne. Il sourit à Naruto et le trio continua d'avancer. Ce jour-là, le port de Montréal était bondé de gens, certains en provenance du vieux continent et d'autres des curieux Canadiens venus accueillir les nouveaux arrivés. Or, le plus dur était à venir... Comment trouver une auberge libre avec autant de gens? Deidara avait apporté ses maigres économies mais manger était beaucoup plus important que le reste. Enfin, s'il n'aurait eu qu'à penser à lui-même. Sasori devait dormir au chaud impérativement... Soudain inquiet, le jeune japonais cherchait désespérément une auberge du regard. Il crut bon de demander renseignement à une vieille dame qui vendait son pain dur au coin d'une rue moins achalandée que les autres.

- Bonjour. Nous cherchons un endroit ou loger ce soir, pourriez-vous nous aider?

Elle le fixa d'un air douteux pendant quelques secondes mais lui sourit finalement.

- Y'a une p'tite place bien coquette juste au coin d'la rue, m'ssieurs.

- C'est très aimable à vous. Merci de vos conseils! Fit Deidara en s'inclinant légèrement, coutume japonaise dont on ne parvient pas à se défaire si facilement.

- Merci, imita Naruto, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'auberge en question était en effet très coquette. Un peu trop même. Les rideaux, les nappes et même les chaises étaient recouvertes de petites fleurs jaune vif. Une dame d'un âge très respectable les accueillit chaleureusement, les informant en même temps des services qu'elle offrait.

- Alors, pour vous, y'aura un bain, un bon souper chaud pis un lit ben moelleux. J'vous fait tout ça pour trois peaux de lapin ou de rat musqué. Ça vous va?

- Euh, 9 deniers, ça ira?

La dame parut très surprise. Deidara se corrigea:

- 16 alors. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout comment valent des peaux de lapin.

- Moi non plus, soupira Sasori en prenant appui sur le coin du grand bar fleuri.

- Et moi, ça fait plus de 4 années que j'ai pas vu de monnaie.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent mais un grand vacarme les empêchèrent de rétorquer. Peut-être que l'ennui avait prit le dessus sur la tranquillité mais le fait était que le garçon blond avait grimpé sur le buffet puis sur la cheminée pour aller caresser la tête d'un énorme cervidé qui reposait là. Ses petits petons maladroits avaient évidemment bousculés un vase rose et l'avait projeté au sol. Deidara alla immédiatement ramasser ce petit surexcité par la peau du cou et son foudroiement du regard en disait beaucoup.

- Je vais prendre vos 16 deniers, mon cher monsieur, mais ce petit aidera à la vaisselle, si ça vous dérange pas trop.

- Ça nous fera des vacances, grogna Sasori, épuisé.

- Merci de votre hospitalité! S'exclama Deidara, couvrant le ton un peu désagréable du roux.

La vieille les guida donc jusqu'à une petite pièce ou reposait une paillasse basique, une grande bassine de cuivre, une petite cheminée pour ne pas mourir de froid l'hiver et -comble du luxe- un petit miroir accroché au mur. La vieille laissa les deux adultes s'installer et partit en cuisine, Naruto sur les talons.

- Génial, on va dormir trois là dedans? Soupira Sasori en s'effondrant de tout son poids sur le lit.

- À ta place, j'ferais gaffe aux poux.

- Ça à l'air plutôt propre, non? S'inquiéta le roux en se redressant soudain.

- Ouais, mais les gens qui y dorment ne doivent pas l'être tant que ça, à mon humble avis. Et même nous, bon sang, à quand remonte notre dernier bain?

- J'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

- On fait ça avant dîner? Demanda Deidara, l'air coquin.

- Mmm, que nous deux?

- Oui, pendant qu'on a pas Naru-chan dans les pattes.

- Ça pourrait effectivement être fort sympathique.

Deidara couru donc à la recherche d'eau chaude. Toute la motivation qui bouillait dans son corps aurait pu le faire exploser. Voir Sasori dans toute sa splendeur à la lueur du jour. Oh ouiii et vite! Il remplit la baignoire en un temps record et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il lavait doucement les cheveux de son amant.

- Tu sais quoi? Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille sans cesser de lui masser le cuir chevelu.

- Non.

- T'es magnifique.

Les joues de Sasori devinrent de la même couleur que ses cheveux et il se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au nez.

- 'Tention, je rince!

Sasori couina; il avait du savon dans les yeux. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de sauver ses orbes de cette sensation de brûlure désagréable, deux mains se baladèrent sur son torse. Il sursauta, ce contact était comme un choc électrique. Les lèvres de Deidara s'emparèrent peu après de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- D-d-dei, arrêtes, arrêtes!

- Non. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

- Si tu continues je vais...

- Trop aimer ça et succomber complètement à mes caresses?

- Oui.

Déjà excité plus que de raison, Sasori se retourna et vola un baiser passionné et très attendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Deidara en était déjà au stade du déboutonnage de chemise alors que Sasori sortait de la baignoire à toute vitesse. Il se sécha superficiellement avant de carrément se faire happer par un Deidara qui suffoquait tellement il avait envie de lui. Leur langues étaient unies en une caresse fébrile presque violente alors que leurs mains redécouvraient le corps de l'autre. Encore une fois, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre leur temps, c'était trop risqué, malgré la porte fermée à clé. Alors que Deidara le dominait, il le dévora du regard une bonne minute, histoire de graver cette image de lui dans sa tête à tout jamais. Sa peau laiteuse et douce, ses cheveux mouillés hérissés dans tout les sens, son sexe tendu d'excitation qui n'attendait que lui. Sasori lui, trop pressé de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de son coeur, l'attrapa par le cou et le serra contre lui. Leurs corps discutaient entre eux et nulle parole ne fut échangée pendant les préliminaires plus que courts. Chaque caresse était trop intense, chaque baiser aussi ardent que des charbons.

- Deidara, je t'aime, soupira Sasori quand son blond pénétra dans le seul espace qui les séparaient encore.

Un tsunami de plaisir frappa Deidara de plein fouet et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que ça ne se termine là.

- On se bâtira une maison Sasori. Et, à l'intérieur, je pourrai te faire l'amour 6 fois par jour.

- Tout s'que tu veux, tant qu'on reste ensemble.

Des coups de reins doux signalèrent que l'heure de la conversation était terminée. Sasori tremblait; tout son corps jouissait de cette présence en lui, qui se mouvait lentement puis plus vite. Chaque coup l'apportait sur les rives de l'extase. Le plaisir se décupla encore quand Deidara empoigna son membre délaissé et le caressa ardemment. Il sentait que Deidara approchait dangereusement de la fin mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était dans le même état que lui. Ses doigts crispés lui déchiraient le dos, ses dents serrées ensemble l'empêchaient de crier son plaisir haut et fort. À peine eurent-ils jouis que des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et que Naruto gueula de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Laissez-moi entrer, moi aussi je veux un bain!

- Attends un peu! Rétorqua Sasori qui cherchait un truc pour s'essuyer.

Deidara avait lâchement fui dans la baignoire avec un sourire diabolique. Le roux le foudroya du regard et jeta son dévolu sur la pauvre serviette à côté de lui. Il enfila son pantalon avant d'enfin ouvrir au Naruto impatient derrière la porte. Dès qu'il la poussa, le garçon remarqua.

- Ça sens bizarre, vous trouvez pas?

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, gaki.

- Va dans le bain avec Dei, il va te laver les cheveux.

- Tout d'suite!

Sasori sourit mais à l'intérieur de lui, son coeur battait trop vite. Ce fut juste, très juste.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient réussis à convaincre Mme Tremblay de rester dans son auberge une journée de plus, en échange de corvées ménagères. Ils avaient donc la journée pour trouver un docteur et un job. Naruto était resté avec la dame qui allait l'exploiter jusqu'à épuisement, mais au moins il ne trainerait pas dans leurs pattes.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils découvrirent les joies du Canada.

- Putain c'est quoi tout ces moustiques, j'vais me vider de mon sang bordel!

Sasori se tapa sur la nuque pour la énième fois.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi. Le Kraken c'est rien, comparé ça.

Deidara soupira.

- Si on ne trouve pas de boulot, on aura rien qui nous permettra de construire une maison.

Alors que le dernier mot sortait de sa bouche, il se fit bousculer par un homme portant la perruque blanche ridicule des nobles.

- Je suis terriblement désolé, geignit Deidara en se prosternant presque.

- Oh ce n'est rien! Par contre, j'ai entendu une bribe de votre conversation et peut-être pourrais-je vous aider.

- Ah bon? S'étonna le blond.

- Apparemment, vous êtes tout nouveaux ici et ne devez pas être au courant de la procédure.

Deidara secoua la tête négativement. Les nouveaux habitants qui débarquent en Nouvelle-France se voient octroyer une terre et des outils pour la défricher et ainsi peupler ce beau pays! Avez-vous des femmes? Avec elles, Sa Seigneurie serait d'autant plus heureux de vous offrir une grande terre!

- Nous sommes veufs. Mais j'ai un jeune fils.

Ces paroles étaient sorties naturellement mais Sasori jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à son amant.

- Et comme mon ami ici ne parle pas français, j'ai décidé de rester avec lui.

- Deux hommes dans la même maison? Ce n'est pas dans les coutumes mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérangerait. Après tout les femmes sont rares et je crains qu'un colon seul ne parvienne à faire tout cela.

- D'ou l'on vient, plusieurs hommes habitent les maisons. Ce sont souvent les femmes qui sont mises à l'écart, mentit Deidara en essayant d'être convainquant.

- Comme c'est intéressant, s'enquit le riche monsieur en gesticulant. Et d'ou venez vous?

- Japon.

- Oh! De si loin! Bienvenue à Mont Royal, mes chers amis et navré de vous quitter si rapidement, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé!

Le gentleman avait repris sa marche avec un signe de la main très énergique. Sasori lui demanda, en japonais:

- Pourquoi avoir menti?

- Moins de questions à répondre. Et Naruto, si on y pense, me ressemble.

- Pas faux. Et si on allait voir le seigneur de ces terres infestées de moustiques?

- Très bonne idée.

oOoOoOo

Ils réussirent à avoir un entretien avec le seigneur qui en fait, n'était qu'un simple marchand.

- Alors, vous signez là. Moi je vous donne de la terre et un moulin. Y'a également une école et une église au bout de vot' rang. En échange, vous devez me payer le cens toutes les années. Vous avez compris?

- Très bien m'sieur.

- On attends des femmes pour l'automne. Vous aurez droit d'en choisir une. C'est inclus dans le contrat, fit le « Seigneur » bedonnant avec un clin d'oeil pervers.

Deidara lui répondit d'un sourire crispé alors que Sasori jouait à la perfection son rôle du type qui n'a rien compris.

En sortant de la maison du seigneur, Deidara prit une grande bouffée d'air, histoire d'oublier l'odeur de sueur rance que dégageait celui-ci.

- Ils prennent n'importe qui pour diriger, ou quoi? C'est un marchand, un MARCHAND.

- Ils ont prit ceux qui avait de l'argent, Deidara. Et ce monsieur, malgré sa pestilence, doit être riche.

- On peux pas tout avoir, grogna Deidara en serrant la carte dans sa poche. On va chercher Naru et on part vers le futur chez nous.

- Okay! Fit Sasori. Mais Dei, on oublie un truc.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

- Et le docteur, lui?

- Ah oui, lui. Je l'oubliais, dit Deidara en passant ses doigts joyeusement dans les cheveux roux de l'homme de sa vie.

oOoOoOo

La visite chez le doc' fut incroyablement rapide. Deidara avait expliqué les symptômes (parce que Sasori ne parle pas français, apparemment) et le docteur avait toisé son patient pendant deux secondes avant de dire:

- Y'a rien a faire pour ça à part prier. Soit ça passe, soit il y passe.

- Euh, vous êtes sûr?

- Nan, j'aime bien raconter à mes patients qu'il vont peut-être crever. C'est marrant.

Mal à l'aise, Deidara se tordit sur sa chaise. L'humour noir du médecin était un peu trop cinglant pour lui.

- Si c'est tout, vous pouvez disposez. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une jambe à découper.

De parler d'amputation avec autant de nonchalance leur fit froid dans le dos et ils s'en furent sans râler.

oOoOoOo

Les trois hommes étaient debout et fixaient bêtement un bout de forêt.

- Euh, comment on construit une maison? C'est tellement dense qu'on peux même pas y mettre un pied.

- C'était ça, nos terres?

- On dors ou ce soir? Demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation.

Sasori écrasa un moustique qui lui bouffait le front.

- C'était donc ça, défricher. J'avais pas compris, sur le coup, grogna Deidara dans sa barbe.

- Alors, en plus de devoir se construire une putain de maison, faut arracher les deux millions d'arbres qui prennent toute la place?

- Apparemment.

- On retourne habiter en ville? Couina Sasori.

- M'sieur, j'ai faim.

- Met-là en veilleuse Naruto, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Papa.

- Pourquoi tu veux fouetter des chats, c'est cruel! Et en plus, t'es pas mon père!

- Si tu ne te tais pas c'est toi que je vais fouetter, d'accord?

Le petit blond lui tira la langue et alla s'amuser plus loin.

- Allons voir les voisins? Proposa Sasori, pas vraiment sur de lui.

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

La maison le plus proche était juste à côté, enfin, selon le plan. Ils mirent quand même une demi-heure pour s'y rendre. Elle était près de deux maisons plus grandes et du moulin. Encore une fois coincé par ses mensonges, ce fut Deidara qui fut forcé de cogner à l'huis. C'est un jeune garçon d'environ l'âge de Naruto qui lui ouvrit.

- C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Euh, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins. Est-ce que tes parents sont là?

Le petit brun le fusilla du regard avant de gueuler « Maman! » de toutes ses forces. Puis, il fixa Naruto et lui demanda:

- Toi aussi, tu parles bizarrement?

- Non c'est pas vrai! s'offusqua le blond en se redressant de toute sa grandeur.

-Menteur, tu parles comme les français de France! Et eux... Comme... Comme...

Le garçon, incapable de trouver le mot leur tourna le dos et s'en fut furieusement, laissant sa mère intriguée dans le cadre de la porte.

- Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda une jolie brune enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vos nouveaux voisins, s'exclama Naruto, redevenu de bonne humeur.

- Oh, vraiment! Vous voulez du café? Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie!

Les deux japonais entrèrent en « s'excusant de l'intrusion » alors que le blond entra en trombe et sans aucune gêne.

- Vous avez déjà rencontré Sasuke, apparemment, veuillez excuser son petit caractère.

- Oh, on a l'habitude avec Naruto, rigola Deidara.

Il traduit le tout à Sasori, qui bien sûr avait tout compris, mais il voulait que leur couverture soit parfaite.

- Quelle jolie langue vous parlez! D'ou vient-elle, dites-moi, s'extasia la femme en les installant autour de la table grossièrement sculptée.

- Japon. Au fait, je m'appelle Deidara et voici Sasori. Naruto est mon fils.

- Il est adorable, gazouilla-t-elle. Oh, et je suis Mikoto Uchiha. J'ai cinq fils et deux filles, attendez un peu, je vais vous les présenter.

Elle se leva et trottina gaiement vers la porte au fond de la cuisine.

- Les enfants! Y'a de la tarte!

Puis elle se retourna vers ses invités et leur fit un sourire complice.

- Ça marche tout le temps, expliqua-t-elle, l'air malicieux.

Le premier à entrer devait avoir une douzaine d'année, il avait des feuilles dans les cheveux et tenait dans ses mains un cadavre de lapin.

- Voici Takeshi.

- Bonjour, salua poliment le garçon en déposant sa prise sur le comptoir.

- Elle c'est Kana, mon aînée.

L'adolescente leur sourit gentiment. Puis, Mikoto leur présenta Liam, Souichi, Hana et Kazuo qui avaient respectivement 3, 5, 9 ans -Hana et Kazuo étaient jumeaux-. Manquait plus que Sasuke qui, peu sociable et probablement encore froissé, était resté dehors.

Déboussolés par tant de jeunes vies, Sasori et Deidara souriaient comme des idiots. Naruto, lui, s'était déjà fait des amis et bavassait vivement avec eux.

Une fois les présentations faites, les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour retourner jouer et le calme revînt enfin dans la maison.

- Nous voulions vous demander comment vous avez fait, dans les premiers temps, pour pouvoir vivre ici.

- Je suis arrivée plus tard mais mon mari m'a raconté qu'il a dormi dans une tente pendant presque tout l'été et quand il a réussit à défricher assez, il a construit une petite cabane, que l'on a agrandie au fil des années. Kazuo et Takeshi pourront vous donner un coup de main, les jours ou ils n'auront pas d'école. Mon mari est déjà très occupé avec les champs et les bestiaux et pour moi, c'est hors de question, j'ai du mal à me soulever moi-même, ria la femme en se caressant le ventre.

- Et... Pour les outils? Nous n'avons absolument rien à part quelques pièces et des vêtements...

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous vous prêterons tout ça avec plaisir. Et même, si vous voulez, vous pourriez dormir dans la grange pour l'instant. Les nuits sont encore douces...

- Vraiment! S'émerveilla Deidara.

- Ça nous ferait plaisir, vraiment, insista Mikoto, son sourire chaleureux éclairant son joli visage.

oOoOoOo

- J'AI PAS !

- Naruto, allons, tu vas t'amuser!

- J'VEUX PAAAAAAAAS!

- Sasuke y va, lui aussi!

- JE M'EN FICHE, IL EST PAS GENTIL!

Deidara tentait désespérément de lui enfiler sa veste.

- Tu vas apprendre plein de choses, à l'école. Et tu te rappelles, une fois tu m'as dit vouloir devenir le plus intelligent?

- Ouais, mais je ne vais pas à l'école.

- Naruto-kun, tu vas être en retard.

Mikoto avait passé la tête par la porte entrouverte. Sa voix douce fit taire Naruto immédiatement. Peut-être était-ce simplement sa présence toute féminine qui le fit céder. Avant de sortir, il tira la langue à Deidara, essoufflé après tant d'effort.

- Kami-sama, avoir su, il serait resté sur c'te rafiot.

- T'as pas fini, j'ai l'impression.

- Sasori-cha~n... Tu parles comme si j'étais tout seul, c'est flippant.

- Moi et les mioches, c'est un million. Surtout CE mioche. Envoies-moi Sasuke-kun, j'te le dresse vite fait.

- C'est encore plus flippant, roucoula Deidara avant d'éclater de rire.

Sasori lui balança une peluche qui traîna par là puis pouffa à son tour.

- Vous faîtes quoi encore là les feignasses? Vous pensez pouvoir habiter ma maison toute vot' vie, mais c'est quoi la blague? Cassez-vous avant que je ne vous refasse le portrait.

Le mâle dominant, nommé Fugaku Uchiha, était entré comme une bourrasque et laissa un tel froid après son passage que nos deux tourtereaux n'eurent d'autres choix que d'aller défricher. Boulot dégueulasse, comme le décrivait si bien Deidara.

oOoOoOo

- Dei'.

- Hun?

- J'ai tellement de courbatures, c'est un truc de malade. Si je me lève, je ne survivrai pas, j'en suis persuadé.

- SA-SO-RI, gueula Naruto la tête pleine d'épis et la trace d'oreiller encore sur sa petite jour rebondie.

Il sauta sur le lit, puis sur le roux. Celui-ci faillit en pleurer, d'ailleurs.

- Naruto, j'ai mal partout, laisse-moi!

- Tapette!

Il y eut un haussement de sourcil incrédule venant des deux adultes.

- Tu viens de dire quoi, là? Demanda Deidara, pas vraiment content.

- Ta-pe-tteuh. T'es sourd?

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veux dire?

- Nan, mais les autres le disent tout l'temps.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'insulter Sasori?

- Ah bon? S'étonna le petit blond, les yeux comme des billes.

- Excuse-toi et ne redit plus jamais de telles choses, c'est clair?

- Oui m'sieur, marmonna Naruto, se sentant soudain tout petit.

oOoOoOo

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Naruto? Demanda Hinata, la fille qui était assise à côté de lui en cours.

- Je me suis fait disputer, ce matin.

- Et alors? Mon frère il se fait tout l'temps disputer et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression.

- C'était grave. Je pense.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, j'ai dit « Tapette » à l'ami de Deidara et puis il s'est fâché...

- Quand on se fâche, c'est que l'autre il a raison. Ma maman m'a déjà dit ça. Et pourquoi t'appelles ton père Deidara?

- Parce que. Alors Sasori c'est une tapette? Mais dit, Hinata, c'est quoi, une tapette?

À ce moment, la classe devînt silencieuse et les paroles de Naruto retentirent. L'enseignante lâcha un hoquet choqué, tandis que les plus vieux, assis derrière, étaient pliés de rire.

Parce que oui, à l'école du rang, il n'y avait qu'une classe et les jeunes y étudiant étaient de tout les âges; de 4 à 17 ans.

- Naruto, mon petit, ce mot vulgaire désigne quelqu'un avec des manières féminines, voilà tout, expliqua Soeur Annette, un sourire crispé collé aux lèvres.

Et c'est là que se termina l'incident, sous les rires persistants des aînés, qui eux, connaissaient la vraie signification mais peut-être pas la conséquence.

oOoOoOo

- OUAAAAAAAAAAA, c'est tout blanc!

- Naruto, habille-toi, tu vas attraper la mort!

- Oui m'dame!

Naruto referma la porte et alla regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre, à côté de Sasuke qui faisait pareil.

- C'est beau, s'extasia le blond, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est ton sixième hiver et pourtant, tu réagis toujours de la même façon. Un vrai gosse.

- Pas vrai. J'suis un homme, j'ai 13 ans!

- Rentres chez toi, t'es ici depuis deux jours.

- J'suis bien ici. Et t'as toujours été aussi froid?

- Tu viens de remarquer, imbécile?

- Non, mais je t'aime bien comme tu es.

-Tais-toi.

- Viens, on va chasser une perdrix pour le dîner.

- Si tu m'invites.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent bien comme il faut avant de sortir sous la pluie d'énormes flocons qui scintillaient de mille feux. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt sombre malgré ce bel après-midi.

- Oh! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai posé des pièges par là hier! Se rappela soudain Sasuke en prenant une direction contraire.

Naruto le suivit sans un mot, seul le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds brisait le silence ambiant. Ce sont des jappements déchirants qui leur indiqua qu'ils avaient atteint le piège. Une louve était morte, deux pattes coincés entre les dents métalliques du piège et son petit tremblotait à côté d'elle, certainement en train de mourir de froid et de faim à son tour. Le spectacle à leurs pieds serra le coeur des deux adolescents. Naruto s'approcha doucement du louveteau, une main en avant. Celui-ci le fixa un bon moment, sans oser s'approcher.

- Sasuke, t'as un truc à manger?

Ce dernier fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un morceau de viande séché. Il apportait toujours un en-cas en forêt, s'il se perdait ou autre. Le petit loup blanc s'avança nerveusement et arracha son repas des mains de Sasuke, qui lui tendait. Pas farouche plus longtemps, il s'approcha à nouveau, voulant certainement du rab. Époustouflés, ils le nourrirent jusqu'à plus faim. Et à leur grand étonnement, il sauta presque dans les bras de Naruto. Il se blottit contre lui et s'endormit sur le coup. Tout en sourire, Naruto l'emmitoufla dans sa veste et lança un regard pétillant à Sasuke.

- Je l'emmène à la maison, tu prends la peau de la louve?

- Oui, je la vendrai.

- Tu m'accompagnes jusque chez moi?

- J'aimerais mieux que toi tu m'accompagnes, j'ai pas envie qu'un ours vienne la manger. Et je vais pas me balader avec un cadavre de loup sur 12 km.

- T'es pas drôle, tu l'sais que je me perd tout l'temps!

- C'est pourquoi tu vas me suivre.

Naruto roula des yeux exaspérés en regardant le brun s'atteler à la tâche. Il éviscéra la louve d'une main sure puis la hissa sur son dos. Le louveteau s'agita un peu sur la poitrine de Naruto, qui ne fit que raffermir sa prise.

Le blond fixa son ami dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

- T'es beau quand t'as les joues rouges.

Les joues citées plus haut rougirent d'autant plus.

- Nan, en fait, t'es tout l'temps beau, fit Naruto avant de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre en marche.

Sasuke était bouche-bée et son coeur ratait des battements. Il secoua la tête pour oublier les commentaires de son ami et le suivit sous la neige qui tombait de plus en plus.

C'est seulement là que Sasuke remarqua que la température était en train de se transformer en tempête. D'ici quelques minutes, il n'y verrait plus rien.

Il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça, connaissant le chemin par coeur. Il fixait le dos de Naruto, le guidait de temps en temps. Ils se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes et marchèrent un moment en silence quand soudain Naruto disparut.

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri. Sasuke réalisa que Naruto venait de tomber dans un ravin camouflé par toute cette neige.

- Naruto? Naru? Ça va?

Un grognement lui répondit puis:

- Sasuke... Je crois que je viens d'me péter la jambe!

Sa voix était tremblante.

- Attends, j'arrive!

Le brun laissa la carcasse sur le sol recouvert de neige et entreprit une petite séance d'escalade. Il savait que ce fossé était particulièrement à-pic mais il connaissait un chemin moins dangereux pour en sortir. Toutefois, avec cette tempête, ils se perdraient plus qu'autre chose.

Il arriva enfin près de Naruto et d'un louveteau surexcité qui courait tout autour de lui. Le blond était particulièrement blême et tenait sa jambe gauche. Sasuke avait déjà repéré un grand sapin sous lequel ils seraient à l'abris de la neige, du vent et du froid et il y apporta un Naruto couinant de douleur. Une fois installés, il lui chuchota:

- Voyons voir si c'est vraiment pété.

Il leva doucement son pantalon pour y découvrir un tibia cassé avec évidence. Sasuke remercia le ciel que la fracture ne soit pas ouverte. Il agrippa la cheville de son ami et lui souffla:

- Respire un bon coup, j'vais te replacer ça.

- Non!

- 1...2...

CRAC!

- T'aurais pu compter jusqu'à trois enfoiré, cria Naruta à travers ses larmes.

- Nan.

Il rajouta dans sa tête : « Bon maintenant, suffit d'espérer que cette fichue tempête s'arrête rapidement... »

oOoOoOo

Takeshi Uchiha bravait la tempête et vit enfin l'ombre de la maison à travers les violentes rafales de neige. Il se secoua un peu sur le perron, enleva son bonnet poliment et toqua enfin. Un blond échevelé lui ouvrit, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

- Sasuke est chez vous? Demanda le grand brun.

- Naruto est chez vous, avec lui, non? S'étonna Deidara en laissant entrer son invité.

Takeshi referma la porte derrière lui.

- Non, ils sont partis tôt ce matin. Et à midi, cette maudite tempête s'est mise à souffler.

Sasori apparut à son tour, son tricot entre les mains.

- Ils se sont paumés, vous croyez? Tenta le roux.

- Naruto est avec Sasuke, aucune chance que celui-ci soit perdu. Ils attendent surement la fin de la tempête.

- Ce qu'on va faire aussi. Et si ils ne reviennent pas, on ira les chercher. Takeshi, tu veux du thé?

- Vous avez du thé! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme en enlevant son manteau et ses bottes à toute vitesse.

C'était une petite maison chaleureuse; la cuisine sentait bon le ragout qui cuisait lentement dans la cheminée, des tapis épais et une peau d'ours recouvraient le sol du salon dans le milieu duquel trônait une petite table. Les japonais s'agenouillaient autour pour manger, pour boire et même pour jouer, tradition qui avait toujours fasciné Takeshi. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire pareil, sans jamais en avoir l'occasion, mais cette fois, Deidara lui proposa de s'asseoir sur la peau d'ours . Il s'agenouilla et attendit ses hôtes patiemment. Sasori déposa le thé sur la table et Takeshi fit la grimace.

- Tu peux t'asseoir comme tu veux, Takeshi-kun... C'est difficile de tenir dans cette position longtemps lorsque l'on a pas l'habitude...

Trop orgueilleux pour faire paraître son malaise, l'Uchiha ne fit qu'hocher la tête et prit une gorgée de thé avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu, c'est qu'il se faisait rare. Pareillement pour le café. Sa mère l'avait remplacé par une sorte de mixture à base de chicorée qui était totalement dégueulasse. Il jouit presque en avalant sa première gorgée. En plus, ces japonais le faisaient drôlement bien, ce thé!

oOoOoOo

- Sa-sa-sasuke... J'ai f-f-f-froid.

Naruto était aux prises d'un claquement de dents effroyable donnant envie à Sasuke de se suicider sur le champ.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit; on ne peut pas faire de feu, à moins d'avoir envie de devenir une torche humaine. Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas vraiment.

Il disait ça, mais depuis que la nuit était tombée, la température avait chutée rapidement. Il avait faim et froid, lui aussi. Hélas, hors de leur abris, la tempête se déchaînait toujours. Ils étaient coincés sous cet arbre indéfiniment.

- Q-q-q-qui a dit que j'voulais faire un f-f-feu?

- Parce qu'y'a d'autres façons de s'réchauffer?

Naruto haussa un sourcil coquin avant de chuchoter, tout en sourires:

- La friction donne de la chaleur, sinon, tu pourrais partager ta putain de couverture avec moi.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux outrés puis les descendit, l'air coupable, vers la seule couverture présente. Ses lèvres se serrèrent un peu mais il abandonna et tendit l'objet de convoitise à son ami.

- Baka, tu vas crever de froid. Viens, on a qu'à se serrer un peu.

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke obéit. Le froid mordait déjà sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Une buée blanchâtre s'échappait de leur bouche, emplissant l'air autour d'eux. Le silence s'installa aussi brusquement que le stress de passer la nuit dehors.

- Papa va venir nous chercher, rassura soudain Naruto, autant pour lui même que pour Sasuke.

- Il a intérêt, grogna le brun. Je n'arriverai pas à te porter jusque chez toi. Surtout en pataugeant dans toute cette saloperie de neige.

Naruto lui lança un regard désolé. Sauf qu'avec toute cette proximité, ils restèrent fixés dans les yeux de l'autre avec ce sentiment étrange. Dans les deux cas, ils avaient l'estomac en vrille.

- Ne, Sasuke...

Naruto avait parlé tout bas en fixant exagérément ses pieds.

- Mh?

Sasuke faisait pareil, évidemment.

- Je peux t'embrasser? demanda enfin le blond en devenant aubergine.

Le brun s'était retourné, tout raide, ne sachant vraiment pas comment le prendre.

- N-n-n-n-nous sommes des hommes, Naruto, c'est mal.

- Pourtant, Papa et Sasori le font tout l'temps. Ils m'ont toujours dit que tout ce qui importe, c'est l'amour.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un sourire crispé. Il osa tout à coup:

- Ça veux dire que tu m'aimes?

- Depuis toujours, révéla le jeune homme, un doux sourire imprimé sur son visage rouge.

La respiration déjà saccadée de Sasuke devînt encore plus erratique. Il avait soudainement trop chaud. Et tandis qu'il s'affairait à regarder ailleurs, il sentit une main glacée se faufiler tendrement sous son t-shirt. Son coeur s'emballa et il tendit enfin les lèvres à son ami. C'était doux et chaud, un peu comme une pâtisserie sortant du four. Sa langue vînt frôler ses lèvres alors que la main qui se baladait sur son corps devînt de plus en plus gourmande.

Complètement absorbé par leur étreinte passionnelle, Naruto voulu se rapprocher encore plus de son amant, oubliant qu'il avait un os brisé. La douleur le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Il grogna et se rassit dans sa position initiale, plus blême que jamais.

- Naru? Ça va?

- Plus ou moins, ça allait bien mieux ma bouche sur la tienne.

Sasuke vira à l'écarlate en un centième de seconde. Puis il eut une idée. Il enjamba Naruto, se retrouvant assis sur ses hanches. Tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il les enveloppa tout les deux de la couverture de laine bien chaude. Bien qu'il faisait noir, Sasuke savait Naruto en train de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Je t'aime aussi, putain d'français.

- Oy, soit sympa.

- Je suis sympa, rigola Sasuke en glissant une main dans le pantalon du blond.

Un gémissement s'enfuit de la bouche entrouverte de Naruto.

- Sasu...ke..., appela le blond en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant.

Ce dernier avait empoigné son membre fermement et le réchauffa d'un mouvement de va et vient. Naruto augmenta encore de décibels excitant Sasuke déjà bouillant de désir. Sans cesser ses caresses, il enfouit la tête dans le cou de Naruto et lui susurra:

- Touche moi, toi aussi, qu'il fit suivre d'un baiser ardent.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et donna du plaisir de la même façon que lui en donnait Sasuke.

Ils n'avaient plus froid, ils n'étaient plus coincés en plein milieu de la forêt. Tout ce qui importait était le souffle brûlant de l'autre et leur virilité gonflée de plaisir.

- Ça...Vient, gémit Naruto.

Il se délivra, Sasuke l'imita peu après sauf que dans l'angle ou il était positionné, Naruto eut une surprise.

- PUTAIN J'EN AI DANS L'OEIL!

Sasuke essaya vraiment de se retenir mais il explosa de rire tout en cherchant de quoi nettoyer.

- Enfoiré! T'as fait exprès avoue!

- Pas du tout, s'indigna le brun en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- MENTEUR.

- Si j'aurai visé pour de vrai, t'en aurais dans le fond de la gorge, mon brave.

- HUN! Bouda Naruto en s'essuyant furieusement.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement et les posa sur sa main. Le louveteau la mordillait sans pitié. Il lui tapota la tête et tenta de voir comment allait Naruto. Mais la nuit était à son apogée et il était convaincu que l'antre du diable lui-même ne pouvait être plus sombre. Il dut donc le toucher.

Sa peau était glacée et sa respiration très lente. Le brun stressa.

- Naruto, réveille toi!

Il l'agita doucement et cela prit une bonne minute avant que son amant ne lui réponde.

- J'ai sommeil, Sasuke.

- Ne te rendors pas, il fait trop froid, c'est dangereux.

Le louveteau couina en se blottissant sous la couverture. Il vînt d'abord s'installer sur les genoux de Sasuke mais celui-ci le déplaça sur Naruto, histoire de lui prodiguer plus de chaleur.

- Sasuke, j'ai mal à la jambe.

- La tempête se calme tranquillement. Au matin, nous partirons.

Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne.

oOoOoOo

- Dei, tu ne vas pas partir en pleine nuit?

- Si. Mon fils ne revient pas, je suis inquiet.

- Mais...

- Qu'importe ce que tu diras, j'irai quand même.

- Je viens aussi, alors.

- Nan, toi si tu viens, je sens qu'après tu vas me taper une belle crise de paludisme qui va te laisser aux portes de la mort alors t'es gentil et tu restes là. Takashi, lui par contre, il vient.

Le jeune adulte leva des yeux surpris vers le blond. Sasori lui balança le premier vase du bord dans la gueule. Deidara, habitué, l'attrapa et le remit à sa place sans même changer d'expression. Il embrassa son roux dans le front quand il se rappela soudain de la présence de leur invité. Celui-ci les fixait, surpris et mal à l'aise.

- Oublie ce que tu viens de voir, s'il te plaît, lui ordonna Deidara, plus sérieux que jamais.

Takashi leur fit un sourire tendu et s'habilla vite et maladroitement.

Après un dernier regard à Sasori, ils quittèrent la chaleur de la maison dans la tempête glaciale.

- Vous avez des raquettes, M'sieur Deidara?

- Pas fou, comme idée. Oui je dois les avoir mises quelque part par là.

La remise était tout ce qu'il y a de plus bordélique et Dei mit un certain temps avant de trouver les raquettes. Ils les enfilèrent sans plus de cérémonie et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt.

La neige s'étaient un peu calmée mais ils ne voyaient pas plus de 9 ou 10 mètres devant eux. La piste avait disparue mais ils l'avaient marquée de rubans colorés. Les raquettes étaient pratiques, les empêchant de s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige toute fraîche.

- J'ai rarement vu autant de neige tomber en si peu de temps, s'exclama Takeshi, pourtant plus qu'habitué aux hivers canadiens. Je me rappelle un hiver, nous avions du sortir par la fenêtre, la porte était bloquée par la neige. (NDA. Fait vécu, si si.)

- Ah ouais, violent. NARUTO! SASUKE! Cria soudain le blond, n'ayant pas trop envie de passer le restant de la nuit dehors par ce temps merdique.

Il n'eut qu'une réponse une heure plus tard; c'est la voix faible de Sasuke qui lui répondit.

- Ne bougez pas, je viens vous rejoindre! Leur cria Deidara avant d'entamer sa descente dans le ravin.

Il ne les vit pas tout de suite, mais il remarqua enfin quelqu'un sortir de sous un sapin. Deidara alla à sa rencontre, très inquiet. Les mouvements de Sasuke étaient saccadés. La lune s'était enfin levée et la nuit fut plus claire, lui permettant de mieux voir. Les traits de l'adolescent étaient tendus et il était blafard. De plus, il n'était vraiment pas vêtu pour passer une nuit froide dehors.

- Ça va Sasuke? Ou est Naruto?

- Il a une jambe cassée. Va falloir trouver un moyen de le monter là haut. Y'a un autre chemin, mais ce serait trop long, il n'est pas bien du tout.

- Ça ira, je vais l'attacher à moi.

Deidara enleva ses raquettes, pour mieux escalader et les tendit à l'ami de son fils.

- Tu peux monter, ton frère t'attends là-haut.

Le brun hocha la tête et partit en silence. La neige ne tombait presque plus... Enfin.

Deidara dégagea l'entrée de leur refuge et se faufila sous l'arbre qui leur avait certainement sauvé la vie.

- Naruto? Naruto, c'est moi.

Il était assis contre le tronc, emmitouflé dans une couverture mais pas vraiment conscient. Le père lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se rassura en entendant sa respiration lente et profonde.

- Je te ramène à la maison. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mmmhh, grogna le blond.

- Accroche toi bien, c'est tout c'que je te demande.

Il obéit et ils rentrèrent tous en un seul morceau.

oOoOoOo

Sasori les entendit avant de les voir. Il se précipita vers la porte au moment ou elle s'ouvrit. Deidara entra, les joues rougit par le froid et l'effort et portant un Naruto blême et aussi mou qu'un escargot géant sur son dos. Derrière eux se trouvait Sasuke, visiblement épuisé et Takeshi encore et toujours de bonne humeur.

- Saso, installe une couche devant la cheminée.

Le roux s'exécuta rapidement sans dire un mot; il connaissait deux jeunes hommes qui avaient grand besoin de soins. Quand il eut terminé, il aida Deidara à déposer son fardeau.

- Quelle jambe, Sasuke? Demanda le blond en enlevant le surplus de vêtements qu'il portait.

- Gauche. J'ai replacé l'os.

Deidara regarda brièvement, sa jambe était très enflée et bleue. Il continua son examen, enlevant les chaussures glacées et ses vêtements, gelés eux aussi.

Sasuke, de son côté, s'était tellement inquiété pour son amant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son propre état. Et, dans la chaleur de la petite maison, ses mains et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien.

- T'as des engelures, gamin.

Sasori était atterri à côté de lui et observait ses mains avec pitié.

- Tu devrais te déshabiller et t'installer prêt du feu, toi aussi.

C'est à se moment que le louveteau sauta hors de la veste de Sasuke. Les 4 autres hommes conscients dans la pièce le suivirent du regard et s'étonnèrent de le voir se coucher sur la poitrine nue de Naruto. Sasuke pouffa puis expliqua l'aventure du nouvel ami de son amant.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, sourit Deidara en recouvrant son fils d'une couverture bien chaude.

Sasuke essaya de déboutonner sa veste mais ses doigts étaient gourds et douloureux. Il quêta l'aide de son frère. Et alors qu'il l'aidait, il lui souffla à l'oreille, très discrètement:

- Ces deux-là trempent jusqu'au cou dans la luxure, on ferait bien de rentrer au plus vite pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Dieu.

Sasuke se raidit instantanément. Qu'avait-il vu? Allait-il parler? Terrifié, Sasuke baissa les yeux.

- J'ai trop mal aux pieds pour marcher pendant 30 minutes, Takeshi.

Inquiet, le grand frère aida son cadet à enlever ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes.

- C'est vilain ça, remarqua Takeshi en posant les yeux sur des orteils qui commençaient à bleuir.

- Et si on les met dans l'eau chaude?

- Tu vas souffrir. Je vais les masser, plutôt.

Sasori s'approcha et fixa les membres avec une grimace.

- Tu veux un coup d'main, Takeshi-kun?

- Non, rétorqua sèchement l'aîné Uchiha. Ça ira.

L'étincelle dans le fond de ses yeux, elle, disait que jamais il ne lui laisserait poser les mains sur son petit frère et Sasori remarqua la soudaine animosité de leur invité.

Il se questionna brièvement avant d'aller faire du thé.

oOoOoOo

Plus tard, Naruto fut réveillé par une désagréable sensation de... Morsure au menton. Un louveteau affamé était en train de lui grignoter le visage avec amour.

- Oi, Shiro, kekkou desu.

Il se redressa un peu mais sa jambe douloureuse l'empêcha de faire plus. Il était étendu devant le feu agonisant de la cheminée. Plus loin, des ronflements montaient et il parvînt à localiser Sasuke, plus loin dans le salon.

- Sa~Su~Ke~, murmura le blond en lui lançant un gobelet de bois qui traînait à côté de lui.

Un bruit sourd, un grognement et des mouvements lui indiquèrent qu'il avait réussi à le réveiller.

- Putain, t'es pas drôle, c'est même pas l'aube encore! Ronchonna le brun en s'asseyant sur sa couche.

- Nourri Shiro, il a faim.

- Shiro? Ah, la p'tite bestiole. Peut bien crever. J'irai vendre sa peau, comme j'ai pas pu vendre celle de sa mère.

- Sans coeur. J'irai bien mais j'peux pas marcher.

- Moi non plus, enfin pas sans m'infliger d'horribles tortures.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Je me suis gelé les orteils comme il faut. Je sens que si je met une quelconque pression dessus ils vont fendre et ça serait horrible.

- S'il continue, d'ici 15 minutes je n'ai plus de doigts.

- Rien à foutre.

- Finalement, j'te déteste, même si hier c'était super.

- Ta gueule, mon frère peut t'entendre.

- Il dort, t'en fais pas. Rampe jusque là, qu'on recommence.

- Avec lui à côté? T'es suicidaire?

- Nan, juste en manque de toi.

- Tais-toi, imbécile!

- Si tu viens, j'me la ferme.

Sasuke serra les dents et rampa jusqu'à la couche de son ami en ronchonnant.

Quelques caresses suffirent à Shiro pour se rendormir mais ce fut différent pour le cas de Naruto.

- Enlève ta main de là bordel, s'exclama Sasuke en avortant la tentative de viol de son amant.

Naruto le fit taire d'un baiser empreint de passion et d'exaltation.

Ils se pensaient à l'abris sous ces couvertures chaudes et dans le noir épais de la nuit...

oOoOoOo

- Bon sang Takeshi! Ne me dit pas que tu lui as frictionné les pieds!

- Bah ouais, tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

- Une compresse température pièce! Il s'en serait sorti pas de cloques!

Sasuke regardait l'échange entre sa mère et son frère sans émotion apparente.

- S'pas grave, ça va guérir, rassura le concerné en s'installant plus confortablement dans son lit.

Certes, il souffrait, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire sinon d'attendre que ça guérisse.

- Naruto n'avait pas d'engelure, lui? Demanda Mikoto en s'asseyant près de son fils pour le cajoler un peu.

- Nan, il avait des mocassins. Mais sa jambe doit faire bien plus mal que mes orteils.

- En bref, vous êtes tout les deux cloîtré au lit jusqu'à guérison complète. Ton frère pourra peut-être aller te porter là-bas demain pour que vous vous teniez compagnie mutuellement.

Takeshi, plus loin, ne répondit pas mais foudroya sa mère du regard. Non, il ne laisserait pas son petit frère dans cette maison. Et d'ailleurs, après avoir entendu la conversation louche des deux amis pendant la nuit, il ferait tout pour empêcher Sasuke de sombrer dans le péché. Leurs voisins méritaient une bonne leçon.

oOoOoOo

- Pas avant le printemps, on ne peut même pas descendre en ville tellement y'a de la neige.

- Je m'en fiche, tout s'que je souhaite c'est que vous agissiez.

- Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas.

Et la conversation se perdit dans la forêt.

oOoOoOo

- DEIDARA!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

- Je m'emmerdeuuuuuuuuuh.

- T'avais qu'à pas te péter la jambe.

- Mais pourquoi Sasuke ne vient pas me voir, chiala le blond, la mine boudeuse.

- Aucune idée, il est peut-être pas bien, lui non plus.

- Mais attends, ça fait une semaine! Ses pieds doivent être guéris!

- C'était grave, il en a certainement pour quelques jours encore. Soit indulgent un peu.

- Mais-euh! J'en ai marre de jouer aux cartes et de me faire mâchouiller par Shiro!

- Tu veux faire quoi de plus?

- De la luge, fit Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Baka, rétorqua simplement Deidara en retournant à ses chaudrons.

Sasori l'attendait dans la cuisine... Complètement nu sous son tablier. Une lueur perverse traversa le regard de Deidara.

- Même si y'a Naruto juste à côté?

- M'en fou, du gamin, souffla Sasori dans le creux de son oreille.

Submergé de désir, Deidara s'empara de la bouche de son amant. Plus les années passaient, moins il ne pouvait se passer de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son amour. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que Sasori ne se fasse acculer contre la table. Le bois froid contre ses fesses le fit légèrement sursauter. L'arrête dure du meuble fut rapidement remplacée par de grandes mains chaudes.

Un soupir d'extase lui échappa, faisant gueuler Naruto.

- PUTAIN DE DUO DE PERVERS, ÇA S'FAIT PAS! J'ENTENDS VRAIMENT TOUT LÀ!

- T'es jaloux, Naruto-kun? Demanda Sasori en gloussant de bonheur suite à une caresse adroite de son amant.

- OUI TOUT À FAIT!

- C'est donc pour ça, que tu réclames la présence de ton cher Sasuke, continua Deidara, sans arrêter son étreinte qui se teintait peu à peu de lubricité.

- Devinez pourquoi j'ai des idées pareilles imbéciles timbrés!

Il gueulait toujours, sa voix était légèrement étouffée par le mur qui les séparaient.

- J'te conseille de te mettre les doigts dans les oreilles et de chanter une jolie chanson très très fort.

- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, cria Naruto, désespéré.

Et alors que Naruto commençait à chanter, Deidara dévora le corps du roux, aucun bout de chair n'était à l'abris de sa langue affamée.

- Il était un petit navire~ Il était un petit navire~ qui n'avait ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé!

Les respirations saccadées et les gémissements se suivaient, s'harmonisaient.

- Il entreprit un long voyage~ Il entreprit un long voyage~ Sur la mer mé-méditerranée, ohé ohé!

Deidara se fondit en lui, lentement, langoureusement.

- Au bout de 5 à 6 semaines~ Au bout de 5 à 6 semaines~ Les vivres vinrent, virent à manquer, ohé ohé !

Un plaisir innommable traversa le corps de Sasori.

- Ils tirèrent à la courte paille~ Il tirèrent à la courte paille~ Pour savoir qui, qui serait mangé ohé ohé!

Présentement, s'était Sasori qui se faisait dévorer. Il était complètement sous le joug de son amoureux. Et tout ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

- Le sort tomba sur le plus jeune~ Le sort tomba sur le plus jeune~ Ce serait lui, lui qui serait mangé ohé ohé!

Les mouvements de Deidara se firent plus frénétiques, il n'avait comme envie que de se fondre en lui jusqu'au matin.

- Soudain survînt un grand miracle~ Soudain survînt un grand miracle~ Les poissons vinrent, vinrent par millier ohé ohé!

Une pression trop connue dans le bas ventre de Dei' l'avertit que la fin approchait en même temps que celle de la chanson. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rudes, plus violents, faisant crier Sasori de plaisir.

- GROUILLEZ VOUS J'CONNAIS PAS, PAS L'RESTANT D'LA CHANSON OHÉ OHÉ! Fit Naruto, encore sur le même air mais un octave plus haut qu'il n'avait chanté les autres vers.

Il se fit royalement ignorer par deux êtres absorbés par leur jouissance respective. L'ultime mouvement arriva, laissant les amoureux tremblotants sur la table de la cuisine.

- Mon dieu, c'était génial, s'extasia Deidara en approchant ses lèvres de celles qui lui faisaient face.

Sauf qu'une ombre se déplaça à la limite de sa vision et il stoppa tout mouvement.

- Dei? Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Sasori en se couvrant de son tablier pudiquement.

- J'ai cru voir un truc bouger dehors.

Visiblement perturbé, Deidara enfila son pantalon rapidement et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Rien.

Le blond se reprit rapidement et décida qu'un bain chaud serait plus que la bienvenue!

oOoOoOo

_Cher neveu,_

_Si tu lis ses mots, c'est que je suis parti sur des mers plus tranquilles que celles ou j'ai navigué tout ma vie..._

Le courrier était arrivé en même temps que le printemps. Une pile de journaux trônait sur la table, toute des nouvelles qui dataient de fort longtemps mais permettaient aux gens des contrées reculées de savoir comment allait le monde, en dehors de leur patelin douillet. Une seule lettre s'était glissée à travers le tas et Naruto avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture petite et serrée de son parrain. Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux bleus sans pour autant rouler sur ses joues.

_Sache que je n'ai rien à te léguer sinon les souvenirs que l'ont partage, toi et moi... _

Naruto renifla bruyamment.

_Et peut-être un ou deux romans érotiques, si les barbares qui me servent de collègues ne s'en emparent pas avant..._

Naruto pouffa, des gouttes s'échappèrent de leur prison azure.

_Mon tombeau sera la mer donc peu importe ou tu es, tu pourras prier pour que je ne pourrisse pas -trop- en enfer._

_- _Baka erro-sennin.

_Prend soin de toi, Naruto. Je sais que tu deviendras un grand homme alors fait en sorte de me rendre fier!_

C'était tout. Pas de signature, rien. Naruto tiqua, avant de baisser les armes et de pleurer pour de bon.

Cela prit du temps avant de sécher ses larmes mais une fois que cela fut réglé, il se leva, prit sa veste, enfila ses chaussures et sortit. Il prit le sentier qui menait jusque chez Sasuke. Il avait besoin de lui parler et celui-ci se faisait tellement discret que Naruto s'était demandé s'il ne faisait pas exprès pour l'éviter. Décidé, il cogna à la porte. Sa détermination était aussi dure que de l'acier. C'est Liam qui lui ouvrit avec son habituel sourire pouvant faire fondre n'importe qui.

- T'es trop chou. Sasuke est là? Demanda le blond en tapota la tête du garçon.

- Ouais, j'suis là, Usuratonkachi.

Liam retourna jouer sans que l'on le lui dise et Naruto prit son ton le plus sérieux.

- J'ai à te parler, vient par là.

Sasuke regarda derrière lui, une lueur d'inquiétude teinta son regard. Mais il suivit son ami sans un mot.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu? Fonça Naruto.

Ce n'était pas son genre de faire dans la dentelle alors autant aller droit au but.

Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'enfoncer encore plus dans les bois.

- Mon frère m'interdit d'être en ta compagnie. Et il déconne pas.

- Mais... Pourquoi, s'étonna Naruto, vaguement choqué.

- Je crois qu'il sait. Il sait et ça le dégoute.

Naruto se sentit paralysé.

- Il ne parlera pas hein? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur son bras. Ses lèvres étaient tirées. Il était nerveux, autrement dit.

- Je l'ignore. Parfois, il a un regard effrayant... Vaudrait mieux éviter de se voir Naruto, du moins pas avant qu'il ne parte. Apparemment que Père lui aurait dégoté une fiancée vers Stadaconé.

Naruto sentit une fissure lui déchirer l'âme.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ce qui alerta tout de suite Sasuke que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je... J'ai reçu une lettre, aujourd'hui.

- Naruto, je ne déconne pas, tu ferais mieux de rester chez toi. Le seul endroit ou l'on est permis de se croiser c'est l'école!

- Une personne importante pour moi est décédée, le coupa Naruto, la voix tremblante.

Sasuke, une boule dans la gorge, se tut.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, chuchota Naruto, la tête baissée.

Il tourna le dos à son ami et reparti de son côté, laissant Sasuke le coeur déchiré. Un craquement derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Sasuke, que t'avais-je dit, à son propos?

La colère froide emplissant la voix de Takeshi le pétrifia. Il s'approcha de lui, un faux sourire collé aux lèvres. Sasuke recula en bredouillant des excuses. Sa retraite fut coupée par un arbre. Il se colla le plus possible à son tronc tandis que Takeshi s'approchait encore plus. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à 3 centimètres de son visage.

- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Tu. Lui. PARLES. NI MÊME QUE TU LE REGARDES OU QUE TU PENSES À LUI! IL VA TE PERVERTIR! Tu comprends?

Son ton était redevenu plus doux sur les deux derniers mots mais ils laissèrent quand même Sasuke tremblant et couvert de sueur froide.

- Est-ce que tu comprends? Cria l'aîné en écrasant la mâchoire de Sasuke du bout des doigts.

- O-oui, bégaya Sasuke, terrifié.

- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Sasuke. Tu es mon frère. C'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi.

Jamais Takeshi ne s'était montré aussi possessif envers lui, finissant d'apeurer Sasuke.

- C'est dans ton intérêt que je fais ça. Le malin ne t'auras pas comme il a eut ces trois étrangers. Maintenant, viens, le dîner est prêt, fit soudain Takeshi en lâchant son jeune frère.

Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, ses genoux tremblants faillirent le faire chuter plus d'une fois.

oOoOoOo

- Mais dit donc Sasuke, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage?

- Il m'a raconté s'être battu avec son ami Naruto, répondit immédiatement Takeshi, tout en sourires.

Sasuke trembla intérieurement. Son frère était devenu cinglé, complètement cinglé.

- D'ailleurs, ils ne se parlent plus, mentit Takeshi, un sourire hypocrite destiné à Sasuke tordant ses lèvres.

Sous la table, le plus jeune serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Il avait mal mais ce n'était rien comparée à celle dans son coeur. Takeshi était en train de piétiner son âme sans pitié.

- C'est pour le mieux, à mon avis. Ce gamin avait une mauvaise réputation.

Mikoto observait son aîné, un sourcil levé. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Son instinct maternel ne mentait pas. Elle attendit que Takeshi finisse de manger et reparte à ses occupations avant de demander à Sasuke:

- Que se passe-t-il?

Ses frères et soeurs se retournèrent et le fixèrent sans gêne.

- Rien, rétorqua Sasuke en enfonçant sa cuiller brusquement dans son potage.

Il renonça finalement à manger, se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses quatre frères. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir déprimé. Il savait que sa mère l'avait suivi et c'était le but de sa manoeuvre, l'attirer loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Maman... Est-ce que d'aimer un autre garçon est mal?

- Pas du tout, les hommes ont tous un ami sur qui ils peuvent compter.

- Tu n'as pas compris. Je l'aime plus... qu'en ami.

Mikoto, incrédule, prit place à côté de son fils sur le lit et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire, Sasuke?

- Je l'aime bon sang! J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de...

Sasuke rougit à cette pensée et n'osa pas la partager avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était déjà très mal à l'aise.

- Tu devrais revoir tes sentiments, mon fils. C'est malsain de penser ainsi à un ami.

Elle avait insister sur le « un », détruisant le dernier espoir de Sasuke d'être au moins accepté par sa propre mère. Personne n'allait l'aider. Il ne lui restait qu'un choix.

Abandonner.

oOoOoOo

Il faisait complètement noir dans la petite chambre. Le silence était lourd et une voix endormit le brisa soudain.

- Naruto... Gémit-elle.

Takeshi se retourna dans son lit, quelques centimètres à peine le séparait de son petit frère. Il l'appelait dans son sommeil à toutes les nuits depuis un certain temps. C'était en train de le rendre fou. Il lui appartenait mais Sasuke avait toujours préféré Naruto.

Naruto par-ci, Naruto a fait ça, Naruto est si gentil!

Sa rage le consumait lentement.

- Naruto, je t'aime... Murmura Sasuke d'une voix que Takeshi n'avait jamais entendue sortir de sa bouche.

Il perdit le contrôle de lui même et empoigna la gorge pâle de son cadet et l'écrasa fermement contre le matelas.

Sasuke se réveilla les larmes aux yeux, incapable de respirer. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Takeshi mais un fossé séparait leur différence de force. Son frère était bûcheron; il était incroyablement fort.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais penser à lui, petit enfoiré. Refait moi ce coup encore une fois et je vais l'étriper comme un lapin. Compris?

Sur le point de l'évanouissement, Sasuke tentant d'hocher la tête et Takeshi comprit qu'il obéirait. Il relâcha donc sa prise.

Sasuke toussa quand l'air atteint enfin ses poumons. Il respira bruyamment pendant une bonne minute. Takeshi attendit patiemment qu'il se calme avant de lui dire, d'une voix douce:

- Pauvre garçon, vient là que je te rassure.

Il tenta de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa brusquement.

- Ne me touche pas, grogna le plus jeune en se levant du lit.

Il déplaça un peu Liam dans sa couche et s'installa à côté de lui pour tenter de dormir un peu.

Or, effrayé comme il l'était, il ne réussit pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Peu après, Takeshi s'était levé et avait disparu pendant une journée entière.

oOoOoOo

Deidara s'éveilla brusquement. La nuit régnait encore pleinement et les ténèbres étaient aussi épaisses que de la fumée. C'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Un ours, peut-être? Il se leva, un peu inquiet, enfila son pantalon vite fait, alluma la lampe à l'huile qui traînait sur la table à manger et sortit doucement sur le perron. La lune perçait à peine à travers les nuages et cela l'empêchait de voir bien loin. Un frisson le secoua; la nuit était fraîche. Il descendit du porche et tendit la lampe devant lui en tendant l'oreille. Un ours était habituellement très bruyant, de même pour la plupart des animaux sauvages. Une brindille se rompit juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Il brandit la lumière et aperçut vaguement un visage humain. Il ne put l'observer longtemps, des mains lui arrachèrent la lampe, d'autres le bâillonnèrent.

oOoOoOo

Le lit était chaud, moelleux, mais quelque chose manquait et c'est ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Sasori. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, révélant que l'aube était levée depuis un moment déjà.

- Dei? Fit le roux en remarquant l'absence de son amant.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se dit qu'il devait être parti au petit coin ou même allé faire trempette dans la rivière. Naruto arriva alors; il poussa la porte de la cabane tout en demandant:

- T'as pas vu papa?

- Ah non, je dormais moi.

- Il est pas dans le coin. C'est bizarre.

Sasori s'était redressé vivement.

- Oui, très bizarre.

oOoOoOo

Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Mais il ne vit rien car ils étaient bandés. Il essaya de parler mais il était bâillonné. Il tenta de bouger mais il avait les mains nouées douloureusement ensemble, pareil pour ses pieds. Il tenta de garder son calme, mais c'était pas facile du tout.

- T'es sûr que y'a personne dans l'coin?

- Certain.

- T'as intérêt à l'être.

Deidara déduisit que ceux qui l'avaient kidnappé étaient très jeunes; des adolescents, sans aucun doute. Et il en avait entendu au moins quatre.

- Allez, c'est fini la pause, j'ai envie de m'y mettre.

« De te mettre à quoi, petit, dis-moi. » mourrait d'envie de demander Deidara, très anxieux.

Quand il sentit des mains se poser sur lui, il ne put se retenir et sursauta violemment.

- T'en fais pas, on va pas te faire mal, juste te baiser puis te livrer aux autorités pour qu'ils te pendent comme le criminel que tu es.

Le blond s'étouffa avec son bâillon et commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Il se fit plaquer au sol sans pitié et on lui enleva son pantalon rudement.

_NON!_

Il se fit pénétrer d'un coup sec et brutal qui lui déchira les chairs. Il gémit sous l'assaut violent qu'il subissait. Il se tordit encore plus et essaya de donner des coups de pieds pour s'en sauver mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir c'est un coup de poing sur la mâchoire et plusieurs autres dans les côtes. Déjà que le foulard dans sa bouche lui rendait la respiration difficile, avec tout ses coups, il étouffait carrément.

- On essaie les deux en même temps? proposa un gosse.

Cette phrase glaça le sang dans les veines de Deidara. Il allait mourir.

Il se fit retourner sur le côté et s'évanouit quand le deuxième membre rejoint le premier.

oOoOoOo

- M'sieur! N'allez vous pas le pendre? Il... Il m'a fait des choses affreuses!

- Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit à peine conscient?

- Mes amis sont arrivés au bon moment mais cet homme est un enragé, ils ont du le tabasser pour que je sois en sécurité!

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour dire la vérité, pour expliquer mais le foulard état encore là, l'empêchant de parler. Il voyait flou, chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal. Il était impuissant et terrifié.

- C'est vrai M'sieur, regardez ce qu'il m'a fait!

Un jeune roux souleva sa chemise et montra un immense ecchymose bleuté sur ses côtes... Il avait dû lui foutre un coup de pied en se débattant. D'autres voix montèrent autour de lui, l'étourdissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Pendons le, ce dégoûtant suppôt de Satan!

D'autres voix lui firent écho, toutes contre sa vie. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur l'homme qui ordonna:

- Ce Monsieur est condamné à la potence pour hérésie, vous êtes tous témoins de cette scène.

_Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom. Ni qui je suis. Tout ce que vous savez c'est que je dois mourir._

Ces réflexions filaient dans sa tête alors que quelqu'un le faisait grimper sur une charrette, lui enfilait la corde autour du cou et lui fourrait un sac sur la tête.

_Je vais mourir en anonyme, d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Justice, sois-moi rendue. _

Il entendit un cheval hennir et le sol céda sous ses pieds. La corde se resserra autour de son cou. Ça lui faisait mal. L'air lui chatouillait les narines mais ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. Il avait l'impression de se consumer.

_J'ai mal... J'ai mal._

_Sa...so...ri._

oOoOoOo

Shiro était incroyablement agité, il courait jusqu'à la route et revenait voir Sasori tout aussi vite. Il fit ce petit jeu pendant pas loin de quinze minutes quand il changea totalement d'attitude. Il mordit le pantalon de Sasori et tenta de le trainer derrière lui.

- Suivons-le, dit soudain Naruto.

Ils durent courir pour suivre la cadence du loup. Il les apporta jusqu'en ville, ou il y avait étrangement beaucoup de monde. Shiro gémissait et tournait en rond.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Naruto à une jeune femme qui trainait là.

- On a pendu un hérétique.

Les coeurs des deux hommes cessèrent de battre quelques secondes alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule excitée.

Le cadavre avait encore quelques convulsions au bout de sa corde, se qui faisait grincer sinistrement l'arbre auquel il était attaché. Il s'immobilisa complètement. Une goutte de pluie glacée s'écrasa sur la joue de Sasori. Ses pieds nus, ses vêtements, ses mèches de cheveux blonds dépassant du sac de lin. C'était Deidara.

- PAPA!

Naruto avait réagi rapidement, avait ordonné qu'on le descende de là au plus vite. Mais Sasori savait. Il était trop tard. Ses jambes ne purent plus supporter son poids, il tomba à genoux, les yeux vides, les mains tremblantes. Une averse se déchaîna soudain, camouflant les larmes coulant en torrent sur les joues de Sasori. La voix de Naruto résonnait toujours, hurlant des mots en japonais qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre.

- TO-CHAN! Shikkari!

Le corps mou de Deidara fut déposé au sol, on lui dénoua les mains. Elles étaient noires, avaient manquées de circulation trop longtemps. Naruto essayait de lui enlever la corde et le sac. Sasori se leva d'un bond et giffla le blond de toutes ses forces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasori! Putain il est peut-être en vie!

Un sanglot lui comprima la gorge et il tourna le dos à son fils adoptif. Il marcha sous la pluie, le plus loin possible de cette scène. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Deidara comme ça.

Naruto réussit enfin à relâcher le noeud mais il avait peur d'enlever le sac. Il le devait. Et pourrait ainsi le sauver. Mais en apercevant ses traits bleuis et enflés, ses yeux révulsés et son bâillon, il perdit tout espoir. Deidara était bel et bien mort. Il s'effondra sur sa poitrine inerte et pleura, encore et encore.

Les gens partaient, désolés par la scène. Mais un homme était resté et s'était agenouillé à côté du jeune homme.

- Venez, je vais vous aider à l'apporter chez vous et même à lui faire sa toilette, si vous voulez bien.

Naruto renifla et regarda l'homme à travers la pluie. Il avait l'air gentil et la pensée qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de pire lui traversa l'esprit. L'homme détacha doucement le bâillon et lui enleva. Toute cette tendresse dans ses gestes donnait confiance à Naruto. Il suivit donc les instructions de l'inconnu qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la maison. Sasori avait disparu et Naruto jugea utile de le laisser seul pour le moment.

Ils déposèrent le corps de Deidara sur son lit doucement et Naruto se sécha un peu avant de continuer. À chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son père adoptif, un sanglot suivait...

- Nous devons vraiment faire ça tout de suite?

- Tu veux vraiment être dans la même pièce que le cadavre de ton père toute la nuit?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

La voix de Naruto était aigue et trahissait sa peine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider, j'ai déjà fait ça, auparavant.

- Quel métier glauque, couina Naruto, qui essayait de plaisanter, sans grand succès.

L'homme lui fit un sourire réconfortant et ordonna à Naruto de faire chauffer de l'eau.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Itachi.

- Naruto. Vous êtes japonais aussi?

Itachi lui sourit doucement et expliqua:

- Je suis Montagnais.

- J'avais déjà vu des indiens, mais vous ne leur ressemblez pas vraiment. En fait, vous me rappelez drôlement quelqu'un.

- Qui sait, ma mère à peut-être rencontrer un jeune asiatique, il y a longtemps.

Cette petite conversation avait changé les idées de Naruto pendant quelques instants mais quand il revînt dans la chambre avec l'eau et des linges, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, petit.

- C'est bon. Je vais tenir le coup. Je crois.

- Tu es courageux, c'est une grande qualité.

L'Indien aux longs cheveux noirs tapota gentiment la tête de Naruto puis commença à dévêtir Deidara. Il fronça les sourcils et Naruto cessa de l'observer pour déposer le regard sur le torse glabre et... Couvert de bleus de son père.

- Des jeunes hommes l'ont traîné devant la mairie. Le premier a dit que ton père l'avait violé.

- IL NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA!

- Je te dis juste ce dont j'ai été témoin...

- À quoi ressemblent-ils? Je vais, je vais...

- Reste calme. Nous parlerons ensuite, d'accord?

- Mh.

Itachi observa le pantalon du mort et décida soudain:

- Va m'attendre dehors.

- Pourquoi?

- Ai-je besoin de t'expliquer ce que font les intestins quand une personne décède? Je préfère t'éviter ce spectacle.

Naruto ne voulait pas quitter Deidara mais en même temps, ce dernier n'aura pas voulu qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il s'inclina respectueusement et alla s'assoir sur le porche.

Itachi observa le cadavre avec circonspection. Il avait été battu, violemment. Et son pantalon n'avait plus de bouton ni de ceinture et cela l'effrayait un peu. Qu'allait-il découvrir, en dessous? Hélas, la vérité fut plus cruelle que toutes les éventualités qu'il avait en pensée. On l'avait violé à maintes reprises et, sans doute pour cacher tout saignement venant de là, ces salopards lui avaient fourré un morceau de tissus dans le rectum. Ils avaient _prévus _le faire pendre.

Itachi faillit vomir. Les êtres qui lui avait fait subir ça étaient des démons sans âmes. Il se félicita tout de même d'avoir fait sortir le petit. N'importe qui réagit mal face à ce spectacle morbide. Mais de voir son propre père comme ça... Il eut un frisson d'horreur et entreprit de nettoyer le mort de toutes ses souillures.

Il n'enterrait pas un homme empli de la semence de ses meurtriers.

oOoOoOo

- Naruto, j'ai terminé. Naruto?

Itachi posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi-qui-ou? Demanda le blond, un peu perdu.

- Naruto, il y a un autre homme qui habite ici avec vous non?

- Oui. Le meilleur ami de...Papa.

Ce mot brûla la gorge du blond. Il serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Ou est-il?

- Il est détruit. Il a du aller à la rivière.

Itachi réfléchit. Devait-il leur dire? Ils essaieraient sans doute de le venger...

- Va le chercher, je vais commencer à creuser.

- En plein milieu de la nuit? Il pleut des cordes et il n'a même pas de cercueil!

- Je n'aurai pas fini avant demain, c'est sur.

Naruto lui fit un sourire tordu par la tristesse et sortit sous la pluie battante.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Naruto trouva Sasori assis sur un rocher à côté de la rivière. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux ou il avait posé la tête.

- Sasori...

- Pourquoi t'es là, Naruto.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Je me faisais du soucis.

- Si je ne me sentais pas responsable de toi, je serais déjà parti le rejoindre.

Naruto paniqua soudain et attrapa fermement le bras du roux.

- T'as pas l'droit. T'AS PAS L'DROIT!

Sasori fixa Naruto dans les yeux. Il était devenu adulte, il avait 14 ans mais sa plus grande peur restait d'être seul. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents. Puis son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait. Et aujourd'hui, c'était l'homme qui avait prit soin de lui pendant ces 8 dernières années qui lui était arraché. Sasori était moins proche de lui que ne l'était Deidara mais il l'aimait quand même du fond du coeur.

- Que ressens-tu pour Sasuke-kun, Naruto? Demanda le roux, tout à coup.

Naruto se raidit.

- Je suis très amoureux de lui.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revois. Jamais. Tu m'entends?

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son coeur qui menaçait d'arrêter de battre.

- Mais...

Les faibles espoirs d'un jour pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'il aimait venaient d'éclater comme un miroir sur des pavés.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors contente toi de savoir qu'il est vivant! Tu n'as pas compris? Regardes moi! Je l'aimais à en crever et ça l'as tué! Je l'ai tué, c'est de ma faute!

Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la nuit, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en même temps que l'averse de plus en plus violente. Il s'effondra à genoux dans la boue, sa douleur était vive et insupportable. Naruto l'y suivit et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sasori. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le roux pleura de plus belle.

- Je l'aimais tellement.

- Il était fou de toi aussi.

Naruto avait collé son front au sien et tentait de lui donner du courage.

- Tu veux retourner au Japon?

Le roux renifla et refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Je serais catapulté Shogun, mon père doit sans doute être décédé. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie.

- C'est quoi, shogun?

- Rentrons, je t'expliquerai.

Ils marchèrent ensemble mais Sasori bloqua quand il vit quelqu'un creuser sur le flanc de la colline, plus loin. Celui-ci sembla les avoir remarqué et vînt à leur rencontre rapidement. Il était couvert de boue et ses cheveux trempés semblaient terriblement emmêlés.

- Il s'appelle Itachi, il m'a aidé à apporter Papa jusqu'ici.

- Arigato gozaimasu, souffla Sasori en s'inclinant plus que poliment.

Il ne se releva pas tout de suite, les émotions qui l'envahissaient étaient trop fortes et il ne voulait pas pleurer en face de cet inconnu. Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

- Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid.

- Non, rétorqua Sasori, vivement.

Sur le porche, ils étaient à l'abris de la pluie violente qui tombait mais il faisait froid et Naruto s'inquiétait pour la santé de Sasori.

- Plus vite vous y ferez face, mieux ce sera pour vous, dit Itachi en tordant son manteau gorgé d'eau.

- Non. Non. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.

Sasori leur tournait le dos et Itachi eut pitié de ce pauvre homme.

- Y aurait-il un endroit ou l'on pourrait le mettre pour cette nuit? Avec toute cette pluie, je suis incapable de creuser.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un sanglot étouffé. Naruto entoura ses épaules d'un bras et le traîna à l'intérieur. Il le mena jusqu'au salon et l'aida à se défaire de ses vêtements mouillés.

- Né, Naruto-kun, pourquoi la vie s'acharne sur nous? Demanda Sasori, les yeux vides.

Sa nudité semblait le rendre encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

- Je... Je l'ignore.

Naruto avait posé une couverture sur les épaules tremblotantes de son tuteur. Celui-ci s'assit devant la cheminée éteinte, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

oOoOoOo

- Vous êtes des crétins ou quoi? Ce n'était pas le bon type et en plus vous l'avez tué!

- Tu nous avais donné carte blanche, hein. Ne met pas la faute sur nous. On est là que pour le pognon, j'te signale.

- Parce que vous pensez que j'vais vous payer? Bande d'abrutis!

Adossé à un arbre, une main tremblante couvrant sa bouche ouverte, Sasuke avait tout entendu de la conversation. Son frère avait fait tuer quelqu'un? Qui? Il avait peur de déjà connaître la réponse.

- Tu nous as dit un blond, on a attrapé un blond.

- Mais un blond de 14 ans, pas de 30!

- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu nous paies, c'est tout! Grogna le grand maigre aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait être le leader du petit groupe.

Takeshi avait prévu se débarrasser de Naruto mais s'était Deidara qui avait subi. Et il en était mort.

Des larmes s'enfuirent des yeux grands ouverts de Sasuke. Son frère était devenu un monstre.

- Je vous paierai quand vous aurez accompli ce pourquoi je vous ai engagé. Butez-moi ce salopard de Naruto.

La respiration de Sasuke se stoppa nette. Il devait prévenir Naruto. Ils devaient s'enfuir de cet endroit, loin de son frère. Non. Loin de ce psychopathe.

Il fit un pas en arrière et buta contre quelque chose.

- Mais que vois-je, ronronna une voix inconnue. Un petit chaton égaré!

Sasuke sursauta violemment et s'apprêtait à détaler mais une main puissante le retînt.

- Ne pars pas si vite, petit, on va s'amuser un peu ensemble!

Il était jeune mais musclé. Son sourire ne rassurait pas du tout le petit brun.

- Orochimaru! Regardez qui épiait notre conversation! Fit le quat'-yeux en tirant sa proie aux yeux de tous.

Takeshi changea immédiatement d'expression. Il resta impassible quelques secondes en fixant exagérément la main qui serrait le bras de son frère. Kabuto, celui qui le retenait, glissa soudain une main sous le t-shirt de son protégé. Sa rage fut telle un raz-de-marée. Violent, intense et de courte durée. Il se jeta sur le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée, poing en premier. Il le frappa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse même plus le reconnaître.

Effrayé, Sasuke avait reculé, se retrouvant à son insu dans les pattes d'Orochimaru.

Takeshi se redressa, une lueur bestiale brillait dans son regard. Du sang gouttait de ses poings.

- Sasuke, tu n'es qu'une pute.

Sa voix était calme malgré ses propos complètement à l'ouest.

Observant la scène attentivement, Orochimaru ne put se retenir de rigoler doucement. Les deux autres acolytes présents l'imitèrent.

- T'es jaloux? Gloussa Orochimaru en léchant la nuque offerte de Sasuke.

Celui-ci retînt un glapissement apeuré et tenta en vain de se défaire de la prise de son ennemi. Les yeux fous, Takeshi s'approcha d'eux à pas lents et mesurés.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de lui. Il est pur, tu vas le souiller.

- Et j'adoooore souiller les innocents, affirma sans honte Orochimaru.

Il mordit l'oreille de Sasuke durement en lui tordant plus fort le bras dans le dos. Un geignement de douleur s'enfuit de la bouche tordue de sa proie.

- Approche plus et j'lui casse le bras.

Takeshi s'en foutait, apparemment, car il continua sans même tiquer. Un craquement sonore résonna dans la forêt suivit d'un cri.

Takeshi ne broncha pas, atteignit enfin son frère et lui agrippa la tignasse sans douceur. Il lui fit relever la tête et plongea le regard dans celui torturé du jeune homme. Puis il fixa Orochimaru, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché prise.

- Je vais te payer, laisse le et disparait.

Orochimaru lui répondit d'un sourire flippant.

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

- Je te tuerai.

Cette fois, l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais rit à gorge déployée.

- Ton petit frère est si mignon, j'ai bien envie de le défoncer comme je l'ai fait avec l'autre!

- IL EST À MOI, trancha tout à coup Takeshi comme s'il parlait d'un objet sans volonté propre.

Sasuke avait mal et il était coincé entre deux malades. Il devait s'enfuir au plus vite. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans les bras de Takeshi. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Pareillement pour ce cinglé qui venait de lui casser le bras. Il ne vit qu'une issue à cette situation.

- À L'AIDE! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il le répéta jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru lui plaque une de ses mains souillées du sang de Deidara (ultérieurement, veuillez comprendre) sur la bouche. Il resserra sa prise par la même occasion, faisant verser quelques larmes à Sasuke.

- Putain les mecs, y'a un loup, juste là, s'exclama soudain un des associés d'Orochimaru, figé d'angoisse.

Un loup blanc les fixait. Il se mit soudain à grogner, faisant fuir aussitôt les alliés de l'homme-reptile. Sasuke sentit son agresseur le relâcher lentement et Takeshi reculait prudemment. Ils avaient peur, ce loup était énorme et paraissait agressif. Mais Sasuke savait.

C'était Shiro -ou Kyuubi comme lui l'appelait-. Et il était là pour l'aider. Quand la prise d'Orochimaru se fit faible, Sasuke se jeta vers le loup le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier se posta immédiatement devant lui, toujours en exhibant ses dents. Les deux hommes ne purent qu'abandonner et partir, n'ayant pas trop envie de se battre à mains nues avec cette bête énorme. Takeshi dit toutefois avant de partir:

- Sasuke, je te retrouverai, ou que tu sois. Et là, tu m'appartiendras complètement.

Ayant senti un danger, Shiro se jeta sur Takeshi et le fit tomber à terre avec sa force monstrueuse. Il le retînt au sol et le menaça d'un grommellement mécontent. Enfin, il le laissa et le regarda fuir vers la forêt. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et vînt à lui, la queue frétillant tellement vite qu'il paraissait en avoir 9. D'ou son nom.

- Bon chien, couina Sasuke en tapotant la tête de son sauveteur.

Ses larmes étaient coincées dans sa gorge. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, il devait aller voir Naruto au plus vite.

oOoOoOo

Les branches lui fouettaient le visage impitoyablement. Ses jambes étaient aussi douloureuses que ses poumons en feu. Devant lui, une silhouette blanche courrait gracieusement. Son bras droit était engourdi et certainement très enflé. Et dans son cerveau dansait une brume épaisse, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

C'est dans cet état qu'il entra en trombe dans la maison de Naruto. Il hurla son nom avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte. Et tomba le nez dans le torse de Sasori.

Celui-ci le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux vides. Puis il lui souffla, sans émotion:

- Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il entendait le roux parler en français, choquant Sasuke. Le brun se rappela soudain de la raison de sa venue et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme bouleversé lui faisant face.

- Je sais qui est responsable, Sasori-san. Et il en veut à Naruto. Faut partir.

L'adulte fit le regard le plus effrayant qu'il n'eut vu avant de murmurer dans une voix débordant de haine pure:

- Qui...?

Nerveux, Sasuke regarda à droite à gauche et crut bon de répondre en japonais, par mesure de sécurité. Parce que oui, avec Naruto, il avait appris à parler japonais.

- Ore no nii-chan.

Sa voix trembla, imitée par les pupilles dilatées du japonais.

- Takeshi...Konoyero. Va, Sasuke. Prend Naruto avec toi et part. Loin. Dis-lui que je suis désolé. Et à toi aussi, je suis désolé.

Sa voix était si calme... L'oeil de l'ouragan?

- P-p-pourquoi?

Sasori ne répondit pas et prit le katana accroché au mur.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, ne m'attendez pas, expliqua enfin l'homme, en glissant son pouce sur la lame de l'arme blanche. Une goutte de sang perla, démontrant que l'objet était tout sauf une décoration murale.

Sans même prendre le temps de mettre une veste pour se protéger de la fraîcheur, Sasori sortit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Naruto apparut alors, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude et des cernes gigantesques assombrissaient son regard.

- Si tu avais envie d'aller quelque part, ce serait ou? Demanda Sasuke du tac au tac.

- Euh, tu veux aller quelque part? S'enquit Naruto, complètement perdu. Et ou est parti Sasori?

- Il est désolé. Partons, n'importe ou. Tout de suite.

- Mon peuple aime bien les nouveaux venus.

La voix était sortie de nulle part, faisant sursauter notre jeune couple. Sasuke découvrit un bel homme dans le cadrage de la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés sur sa nuque avec un lacet de cuir et quelques plumes s'y mêlaient.

- Ou, interrogea Sasuke.

- Dans le nord, ou y'a très peu de blancs.

- Mais vous êtes Iroquois?

- Nooon. Mon peuple essaie désespérément d'éviter la guerre en se retranchant toujours plus loin.

- Et pourquoi vos traits me sont étrangement familiers?

Sasuke le scrutait de long en large. Itachi haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut avoir un lien mais je ne connais pas mon père.

- Euh, Sasuke, pourquoi veux tu partir si vite? Interrompit Naruto, une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, fait ton sac.

oOoOoOo

Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, particulièrement à la croix qui marquait la tombe de Deidara, dressée fièrement sur la colline. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, inondant l'endroit de nuances d'or et de rouge. Atrocement inquiet pour Sasori, il dut quand même avancer, forcé par un Sasuke aussi stressé qu'un animal traqué. Celui-ci devait retourner chez lui prendre quelques affaires mais... c'était trop risqué.

- Vous m'attendrez dans la forêt, je me faufilerai dans ma chambre et prendrai tout en vitesse.

La pluie commença à tomber à ce moment-là, intense et froide.

- Soit prudent, couina Naruto qui connaissait maintenant toute l'histoire.

Sasuke se retourna à ses mots et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Itachi écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Sasuke s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Ils attendirent en silence, la pluie les gela jusqu'aux os. Puis, le bruissement des feuilles, à peine perceptible avec les trombes d'eau qui tombaient bruyamment, les fit se retourner d'un bloc.

Sasori se tenait debout devant eux, ses cheveux mouillés cachant ses yeux, son katana pointant vers le sol et dans l'autre main, un sac l'air plein. Il chuchota si faiblement qu'ils eurent du mal à le comprendre.

- Je suis un fils de samurai. Il a eu tort de s'en prendre à ma famille.

Et il s'avança vers la maison de Sasuke, son sac se balançant au bout de sa main. Curieux, les deux autres le suivirent mais quand il alla directement sur le porche, ils restèrent en retrait, à la lisière de la forêt. Il cogna à la porte sans gêne apparente. C'est Mikoto qui lui ouvrit, souriante comme à son habitude.

Il lui tendit le sac. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose mais ils étaient trop loin pour espionner leur conversation.

Les traits décomposés de Mikoto leur expliqua bien des choses. Elle avait ouvert le sac puis l'avait laissé tomber. Un bruit sourd résonna, une tête roula sur le porche. Sasori gardait la tête basse et Naruto crut lire « Je suis désolé, je n'avais plus le choix. » sur les lèvres de son deuxième père adoptif. Des larmes courraient sur les joues de la mère de Sasuke, horrifiée.

- Mon fils! Cria-t-elle assez fort pour parvenir aux oreilles du jeune blond.

Sasori s'agenouilla devant elle. Il ne parlait plus. Il mit sont front sur le sol. Une fois, puis deux. Il reprit en main son katana et le retourna vers lui.

Naruto le vit venir et se mit à courir vers lui en lui criant d'arrêter. Il arriva à temps pour l'entendre dire:

- Je paie cette vie par la mienne, j'espère que cela vous suffira.

Il enfonça sa lame sous son thorax. Il grimaça. Et força pour la faire descendre jusqu'au nombril. Puis il l'enleva d'un coup sec et s'effondra, n'entendant plus les cris de Mikoto et de Naruto.

oOoOoOo

Le champ de mais s'étendait à perte de vue. Des femmes y travaillaient, leurs paniers lourds remplis d'épis sur le dos. C'était paisible; les oiseaux piaillaient, les enfants couraient dans tout les sens.

Sasuke caressa la chevelure éclatante de Naruto en lui demandant doucement:

- À quoi tu penses? T'es trop calme.

Naruto se redressa sur un coude, abandonnant les genoux douillets de son amant. Il lui fit un sourire nostalgique.

- Je me suis dit qu'ils auraient bien mérités une vie aussi simple et tranquille que la nôtre présentement. On est chanceux, Sasuke.

Le soleil avait tanné sa peau, ses yeux bleus semblaient plus sages. Les années avaient été plus tendre avec eux, c'était une certitude.

- Je suis heureux, dit soudain le brun, en embrassant son ami et amant dans le front.

- Les mecs, arrêtez de flâner et mettez-vous au boulot, bon sang!

Itachi était apparut de nulle part, un gamin sous le bras et un autre sur l'épaule. Il semblait à bout de souffle et ses joues rouges prouvaient que lui il avait fait autre chose que de se bécoter sous un arbre avec sa femme.

- Allez, encore un peu, on est bien là, marmonna Naruto en enfonçant son nez dans la chemise de Sasuke.

Une troisième enfant sortie de nulle part, réplique parfaite de Sasuke. Elle foudroya ce dernier du regard avant de lâcher un fulgurant:

- T'es paresseux, tonton. Maman va te punir!

Sasuke fit un dernier bisou à son amoureux et se redressa lentement. Il attrapa la gamine sans pitié et l'agita comme un poirier.

- Si tu n'étais pas la fille de mon frère, c'est toi que je punirais d'avoir une si mauvaise langue!

Puis il se tourna vers Itachi et rajouta:

- Et que tu sois mon frangin ne te permet pas d'élever tes gosses n'importe comment!

- Toi et tes leçons morales, soupira Itachi en retournant de là ou il venait, agressé de toute part par sa progéniture fatiguée de leur journée de jeux.

Il fit signe à sa femme un peu plus loin, facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui caressaient les reins et à ses yeux bleus. Ils semblèrent faire du troc, un panier débordant d'épis de mais contre une marmaille déchaînée.

Naruto sourit en secouant son pantalon pleins d'herbes. Il glissa ses doigts dans la main de Sasuke tendrement, son regard se perdit dans le ciel de septembre.

- Je t'aime, déclara Sasuke, les yeux au ciel lui aussi.

- Moi aussi. Autant que cette nuit là, il y a 8 ans, dans cette tempête affreuse.

- Ne parles pas de ça, il me vient des idées pas nettes en tête, gloussa le brun en entraînant son amant au village.

La vieille sage qu'ils croisèrent les regardait toujours de la même façon; un léger sourire puis un hochement de la tête, comme si elle se sentait impuissante face à cette union peu commune. Mais personne n'avait fait de remarque, ni de jugement. C'était étrange, sans plus. Aussi étrange qu'une femme reste avec le même homme toute sa vie, aussi étrange qu'un homme très beau choisisse une femme peu attirante, aussi étrange que plusieurs femmes acceptent de dormir dans le même lit qu'un seul homme, aussi étrange qu'une femme habile et belle choisisse un piètre chasseur.

L'étrange faisait partie de leur vie, les sauvant du calvaire qu'ils auraient continués à vivre dans la société soit disant moderne.

Ce peuple était leur peuple. Le seul qui eusse accepté leur couple, le seul les voyant comme des êtres humains, aimant et vivant, comme tout les autres.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de la prêtresse et lui souffla un merci, venant du fond du coeur.

- Merci pour quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- De nous permettre d'être nous.

La vieille lui fit un sourire gigantesque et s'en fut d'un pas un peu plus dansant que plus tôt.

- C'est rien, cria-t-elle, quand elle fut sur la ligne d'horizon.

Les doigts de Sasuke serrèrent les siens plus fermement, comme une promesse d'éternité.

**Owari **


End file.
